Remnants of a broken world
by kokob5
Summary: After her death on Remnant Jean Miles D'Arc finds herself on a world ruled by beings known as titans, luckily or unluckily for her she happens to be one.
1. Chapter 1

' _The suns so bright…'_ Jean mutters internally to herself as she looks at the sky above her, she'd just awake from her sleep to feel the crisp air on her skin, shadows obscured her face due to the tree that looked to be the size of a bush compared to her, still, it did its job in protecting her skin and eyes from the sun's rays.

Stretching out her limbs Jean sighs out in satisfaction feeling the stiffness in her joints leave, it was always like this here, here she couldn't find a bed and was always forced to sleep on the ground in the open, not that it was bad, she didn't mind but it still annoyed her that she was always left with stiff joints. Feeling something on her leg Jean looks down to see a person about the size of her forearm having tripped over her legs making her frown at the deformed being.

'' **Watch where you're going.''** Jean breaths out her voice deep due to her size while glaring at the figure and lifting her right arm, that was covered in a natural armor a few shades darker than her skin it completely covered her entire forearm and hand making it blocky with the fingers ending in sharpened tips that could easily cut skin into ribbons, and using the armored hand to crush the being's skull with ease spraying its blood over her that began to quickly evaporate into steam that tickled Jean's skin.

Jean is what the humans here called a Titan, a very large one coming in at Twenty-five meters in height making her a type of abnormal. her legs, right arm, nape and part of her back covered in natural plate armor that layered as it went along that was about as hard as high carbon steel last she checked after putting it through some brutal hardness tests, luckily it also healed like the rest of her.

She ended up here after dying on remnant, it had taken an hour walking in darkness before everything glowed and Jean found herself on the floor with a large fifteen meter titan standing over her with dell eyes and a stupid look on its face, however before it could consume her Jean had been struck by lightning followed by her transforming into what she was now, at first she panicked not used to the change or the strength but a year of wondering around doing nothing besides bullying the other mindless titans that annoyed her for a year.

Watching the smaller titan's head regenerate Jean sighs and begins to sit up properly while pushing the smaller titan off her leg, ignoring the fact that she accidently snapped it's neck while doing so, and soon after sitting up began to stand up and continue her journey around the world, while here as a titan Jean and noticed she didn't eat or need water, only needed sunlight to function, somehow her new body absorbed the sunlight's energy and used it to power her, it was nice but she did miss the taste off food ,that now tasted like crap in her mouth every time she tried to eat it, still she couldn't complain too much it allowed her to travel as long as she sun was high in the sky.

In her year of traveling Jean found she was no longer on remnant, while traveling she only ever encountered other titans (or as jean called them Colossus) and animals, no humans, no Faunus, and more importantly no grimm, most would see it as heaven if not for the titans, she didn't know what her kind did, they just wondered around aimlessly with the dumb looks on their faces and there disgusting bodies that were malformed in different ways, unlike hers that was athletic in nature, not to bulky but the muscles was still visible where her armor didn't cover her skin.

Looking down at the titan Jean frowns again seeing it hugging her leg prompting her to user her armored hand to swat it away, Titans usually did this, they followed her like she was some sort of leader until she lost them or physically forced them to stop by beating them, it was cruel but she didn't like it when almost a hundred of those damned things walked after her, it was disturbing due to the way they looked and acted.

'' **Piss off…''** Jean says steaming coming from her mouth before turning and walking south, she wandered around this world hopping to find some sort of civilization, she'd found remnants of them from time to time, though all of them were destroyed leading Jean to believe that her kind had done the deed seeing as they were the only ones around and their numbers…god the number of them, no matter where she went she always passed at least seventy a day, the most being just shy of five hundred.

'' **Oh one of you…''** Jean breaths out looking at the titan running directly towards her, having just past over a hill, it's upper body swaying around madly as it sprinted towards Jean **. ''Disgusting…''** Jean breaths out watching as the Titan ran closer towards her allowing her to make out its face that had dull eyes, one of which with steam coming from it, and an open maw but what caught Jean's attention was its right eye that had the steam coming out of it prompting Jean to grab the titan as it got into range and throw it over her shoulders before pinning it to the ground and look at the eye to see some sort of small sword lugged into it making her eyes squint and move her armored hand to the titans head to keep it still and use her unarmored arm to pull the small weapon out and begun to inspect it.

'' **Interesting…''** Jean breaths out not minding the steam blowing into the object from her mouth, it was human made and looked to be some sort of sword with a thin blade made for cutting into flesh like a katana and just like the katana would be damaged badly but hitting anything but the skin. **''So…humans do still exist in this world…''** Jean breaths out a hint happiness in her voice while looking in the direction the titan had come from. **''At least they're smart…''** Jean mutters looking back at the blade with interest knowing it was made to strike the nape of the neck, the only known way to kill titans so far as she had discovered after torturing a subject for most of the day finding ways to kill her own kind not interesting in trying to eat them to death. **''You have been useful to me so I shall than you.''** Jean says before standing up and heading in the direction the titan had come in hopes of finding where the blade had come from.

'' **Maybe I'll meet someone I can talk to today…''** Jean wonders aloud as she walked, every step shaking the earth as she did so, She had dreamt of this day, metaphorically, for some reason Jean had found that she had not been able to dream at all ever since she'd been dropped on this god forsaken world, she'd assumed it was a thing to do with her new body it unable to have the ability to dream, it was a decent analysis seeing as she knew very little of her body besides she was strong, tall, only had one weakness, her body parts loss mass when separated from her torso and she could survive without a head.

As Jean walked she listened to the thundering sound of her footsteps, it was the only thing she could listen to, most animals ran off when she came near due to the noise she made and those that didn't immediately ran off when they see her, even though she wasn't a threat to the animals they still thought of her as scary and she agreed, a towering twenty-five-meter-tall titan did look extremely imitating.

Before she knew it, Jean had walked for nearly four hours before something had gotten her interest prompting her to speak. **''A wall…''** Jean breaths out seeing a large circular wall in the distance, however she did notice the gate that lead in was destroyed making her frown slightly as she lumbered towards the large structure and started to marvel as the wall started to get bigger and bigger as she got closer, she guessed the wall was maybe between fifty to seventy meters high! The damned thing was huge! **''Who needs a wall so big...?''** Jean asks herself slowly remembering the wall that lead into Atlas only being thirty meters in height, though it was fifty meters thick to make up for its lack of height, nothing would have blown through it, though looking at it the gate here was a lot thinner than the wall being split into two different gates about seven meters thick each, it was easily the weakest part of the wall.

Without a second though Jean walked (ducked) though the opening while pushing a thirteen meter tall titan to the side that had decided it wanted to go in first and took its place, pushing through the thin gate Jean finally made it to the other side and frowned slightly as she straightened up and seen the town within this part of the wall was destroyed, buildings hit by ether remains of the gate or what she assumed was titans breaking the rest, very little was intact with the rare exception of a few builds that looked like they'd been abandoned years

'' **Shame…''** Jean grumbles out before moving on her large armored legs quickly carrying her through the town and to the other gate was also destroyed making her frown, whatever these people had wanted to keep out had gotten in. one more ducking and walking through the gate Jean pushed through taking a small amount of the area around the gate with her and looked around to see a manmade stream leading off into the distance. 'Where theirs water there's people.' Jean says internally to herself and begins to follow the stream picking up pace to a slow run in hopes of encountering someone that wasn't a mindless titan before nightfall.

Eventually the manmade river had ended but luckily it was connected to a dirt road for Jean to follow, she grimaced while looking up at the sky to see the sun was already descending soon it would be night fall and she'd have only a hour of two or energy left in her body before being forced to rest, if not she'd at some point after that randomly fall unconscious due to her lack of energy forcing her basic movement functions to shut down, annoying seeing as she had basically infinite regenerative abilities but when it came to energy her body just flopped.

'' **Another wall…?''** Jean breaths out in confusion looking at the wall that was the same size as the last, maybe a little taller, making her way to the wall Jean inspected it and notices it was built the same as the last, oddly enough there was no sighs of construction on the wall like the gap for the bricks making it look as if it'd been carved out of one single stone. Hard to believe but that's what it looked like unless the humans here could construct walls like that which she doubted. Reaching the wall Jean looks at it curiously and runs her unarmored hand across the smooth stone trying to guess what it was made from and coming to no conclusion only that it was hard, maybe even harder than her armor.

Taking several large steps backwards Jean looks at the wall and nods to herself before bending her knee's before breaking into a sprint towards the wall and uses the momentum and uses her foot to allow her to 'wall walk' for a moment, long enough for Jean to clamp her armored hand on top of the wall it digging into the stone preventing her from falling, using her other arm Jean gets a grip on the ledge and began to pull the rest of her large body up **. ''Why am I so heavy…?''** Jean groans out as she uses her arms to pull herself up trying to get her armored feet to catch on something to relieve some of the burning pain in her arms.

'' **Finally…''** Jean sighs out finally pulling her upper body up and laying limp allowing her arms to heal up properly before pulling herself up to get onto her knees before standing on her two feet and using the extra Hight the survey the large open area behind the wall. **''Hm…the humans must be farther in…''** Jean breaths out failing to find any king of civilization within her range of sight. **''Down we go.''** Jean breaths out as she sits on her rear end and awkwardly lowers herself to about a fifth of the way down before allowing herself to drop to the ground causing the earth around her feet to explode sending It everywhere along with a shockwave shaking due to her weight.

'' **I wonder If they'll be welcoming of me…''** Jean says to herself as she begins to walk in hopes of finding some sort of civilization. Taking a glance upwards Jean frowns slightly noticing a storm cloud approaching as well as the sun beginning to vanish over the horizon, she had only a few hours of sunlight left is she was lucky and maybe two hours in the dark before being forced to rest, seems she needed to be as quick as possible. With that in mind Jean begins to run at a slow pace to close as much distance as possible. Before long Jean was finding herself jogging in the rain, she didn't mind to much since her natural body heat kept the cold from bothEreng her. It felt pleasant, unlike the rest of her body that could sustain itself with no need to do anything the rain could clean some of the dirt from her body and hair, although not much it still helped a fair bit.

'' **Hmm? a Horse?''** Jean asks herself aloud stopping in her tracks seeing a horse with a saddle on its back drinking water from a small stream of water the heavy downpour offered, squatting down Jean looks at the horse with a tilted head before her eyes roamed slightly to the right to see a man with a green cloak draped over him and a uniform under that Jean recognized as some sort of military, the look of shock mixed with despair and horror with his weapons at his feet with blades the same type as the one she found in the titan that led her here.

Looking at the person Jean raises a brow at the black-haired man with blue eyes who took a step back his mouth agape trying to say anything but nothing would come from his mouth seeing the large twenty-five-foot titan looking at him. Jean lets out some hot steam causing her breath washing over the man breaking him from his initial shock making him scream in fright and fall on his ass and start moving back frantically attempting to get away from Jean. ''G-get away!'' The man cries out with tears in his eyes as Jean looks at him curiously.

'' **Why are you afraid?''** Jean asks making the man making him freeze and look at Jean in shock his mind going blank seeing a titan of all things talk **. ''Well? I'm I truly that scary?''** Jean asks her breath washing over the man who continues to look at her in pure shock. ''Y-you talked!'' The man manages out through his tears. **''Indeed I did…as I am now, why is this surprising? Do others of my kind not do the same?''** Jean asks looking at the man curiously who only answers her with shocked silence making Jean sigh looking at the sky with a frown on her face, she had at most an hour before she needed to rest. **''I'll be taking my leave, and please do clean yourself you smell like alcohol…''** Jean says to the man before standing up right and walking away leaving the man as he watched her walk away. **''Such an odd human…''** Jean mutters to herself as she walked looking around for something to cover herself in her sleep.

After another hour of walking Jean let out a sigh while rubbing her eyes feeling tiredness getting the better of her before dropping to her knees and laying on her stomach in a small area of tree's that completely shielded her from view and shutting her eyes with another sigh escaping her mouth before her body forced her into unconsciousness it finally out of energy to function.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''Where's leo? Didn't he go to water his horse nearby?'' Levi says to Hanji who was standing beside him while humming to herself. ''Who knows? He'll probably be a while though! I could smell alcohol off him.'' Hanji says looking over at Levi who rolls his eyes knowing that leo had been drinking on the job again, he had a habit of doing that since he lost a friend during one of the expeditions. ''I know he's been drinking, commander Erwin's been debating whether to discharge him or not recently.'' Levi says to Henge who only shrugs at his reply more interested in the notes she'd made of recently captured titans.

''Oh looks like Leo's back.'' Hanji says hearing a horse galloping towards them at high speed followed by a crashing sound from outside the tent getting Levi and Henge's full attention prompting them to walk outside the tent and into the rain to see Leo with a look of horror on his face while pulling himself from under his horse. ''Looks like he's seen a ghost.'' Levi says looking at the sorry state of Leo who frantically looked around before his eyes set themselves on Levi. ''S-sir! A-a titan's inside the walls!'' Leo shouts looking at Levi making his eyes widen slightly at the news ignoring the many gasps of the survey corp surrounding Leo.

''A titan's inside the wall? Does that mean the colossus titan destroyed one of the districts again?!'' One of the survey corp members asks Leo who shakes his head. ''I-I don't know! The damned thing looked like it was Twenty-five meters tall! It had armor on it a-and it talked for fuck sake the thing talked to me before walking off in the direction of the training camp for the trainee corp!'' Leo shouts frantically to Levi who frowns slightly finding it hard to believe the man's story, he could smell the alcohol from Leo from here and if he did follow through only to find nothing they'd delay their expedition…but if he did nothing and a titan like that was on the loose it'd kill everything in its path, including the recruits…

''Hanji please stop making those sounds…'' Levi mutters looking at the woman who was making a mix of excited crying and whimpering sounds. ''B-but levi! This titan if we capture it we could learn so much from it! It's twenty-five meters tall, armored, and can talk Levi! Talk!'' Hanji says in an excited voice making Levi sigh and rub his eyes. ''Hm…well we can't do much about it if there is one seeing as we're going on an expedition soon.'' Levi says turning around and walking back into the tent leaving the survey corp to help Leo.

* * *

-=Day break Trainee corp camp=-

* * *

''Why did he make us do this again?!'' Connie whines aloud as he, Eren, Armin and Marco all jogged on the wet mud. ''It's the instructor! He doesn't need a reason!'' Eren says back to Connie who lets out an annoyed sigh, it was there last day at the camp before being moved to one of the districts. The instructor had the lovely idea of waking them up early in the morning for a run in the cold as a farewell gift. ''Think on the bright side after today we don't need to lay eyes on this place again!'' Marco says back to Connie who couldn't' help but nod in agreement. ''Yeah true.'' Connie says his mood lifting slightly.

''Guys wait!'' Armin shouts prompting the group to stop and look at him oddly. ''Do you hear that? It sounds like something breathing nearby.'' Armin asks the group who stay still and blink in surprise hearing heavy breathing nearby. ''Maybe it's a bear or something?'' Connie asks the group as Eren tries to pin-point the location of the sound. ''Well at least we got to carry our swords today!'' Eren says with a feral grin on his face having found the bush the breathing was coming from and pushing it aside making him freeze on the spot and drop his swords. ''Eren...? you okay?'' Connie asks looking at Eren oddly and walking behind him to get a look of what was freaking him out and soon following Eren's example of shock. ''A T-Titan…?'' Connie squeaks out making Marco and Armin to look into the bush and see a large sleeping titan breathing heavily.

''How did it get inside the wall?'' Armin whispers harshly after the shock finally faded from his system. ''Back away…slowly, it looks like it's not got enough energy to move right now.'' Armin says noticing the group hadn't been paying attention to him. ''R-right…'' Marco says nervously taking several steps back followed by Connie and Eren. Suddenly without warning the titan's eyes open reveling two Azure eyes staring at the shocked group that quickly flash with confusion.

'' **Hmmm''** Jean groans out stretching her back and letting out a sigh feeling the stiffness leave her spine, she continued to look at the group of shocked men, more like boy's, who just stood and stared at her. **''Hm…I've seen that sword before…''** Jean breaths out looking at Eren's fallen weapon not noticing the looks of shock on the boy's faces became more evident with her talking. **''Are you joining the military?''** Jean asks the boy's and sighs after a moment as they don't reply to shocked to do so. **''Just like the man in green with the wings on his back, too shocked to even speak…''** Jean says sadly lifting her head and propping it up using her unarmed hand causing the group to back peddling at her movements.

'' **Hmm…maybe it's my teeth?''** Jean thinks aloud about her teeth, for some reason she didn't have lips and her mouth only had a small bit of flesh holding it together looking like webbing between a mermaid's hand, didn't help seeing as her teeth were razor sharp giving her an extremely predatory look, she could blame the human's acting the way they do by looking at her face… ''Y-you…You talked…'' Armin says breaking the silence between the group and getting Jean's attention on him. **''Indeed I talked, is this unnatural to you?''** Jean asks looking at Armin who nods his head making Jean sigh. **''Pity, I was hoping some of my kind could talk, it gets lonely walking around them while they just stare blankly at you…''** Jean sighs out in disappointment, at least that put that to rest, her kind couldn't speak.

''H-how did you…get in the wall?'' Armin asks cautiously to Jean making her chuckle the sound coming out rumbly in her throat. **''I climbed over, the wall is about double my size, nothing a running start couldn't stop.''** Jean explains her ghoulish face lifting signaling she was smiling at her accomplishment. ''T-that's make you…twenty-five meters tall…'' Connie says in shock and getting a nod from Jean. **''Give or take a few feet but yes that'd make me twenty-five meters tall.''** Jean says her face lifting a bit more her 'smile' getting wider showing more of her teeth.

''What the hell's taking you kids so long?!'' The instructors voice booms out getting the attention of the trainee's causing them to turn towards the man who had a less than pleased look on his face. ''Well? Got a reason why you're gawking into a bush?!"' The instructor demands an answer from the group who stare at him at shock making him huff. ''What you find an animal's fucking or something?'' The instructor asks pushing Eren out of the way and looking into past the bush seeing Jean looking at him causing him to freeze.

''GET BACK KIDS!'' The instructor orders drawing his own weapon and getting into a battle stance ready to fight Jean. ''I-instructor wait!'' Armin shouts causing the instructor to look back at him. ''I SAID GET BACK YOU'RE UNEQUIPED TO HANDLE A TITAN!'' The instructor barks before turning his attention on Jean. ''If you want these kids you'll need to get through me first you overgrown piece of shit!'' The instructor says his voice hanging in the air like hardened steel. **''Do you talk to your mother with that mouth?''** Jean asks making the instructor fault and take a step back from Jean. ''Y-you talked…?'' The instructor asks getting a nod from Jean. **''Hm, you all had the same reaction, though only you attempted to stand up to me, unlike the man in the green…''** Jean explains to the instructor who swallows a lump in his throat and calms his nerves. ''Sadly for you I'm no coward! So, like I said you'll have to get through me first to get to those kids.'' The instructor says making Jean\'s face fall showing she was frowning.

'' **I don't plan on hurting any of you.''** Jean says shocking the group in front of her. **''I'm simply looking for civilization on this world, unlike the rest of my kind, humans are intelligent.''** Jean says to the group before using her arms to push her up and allow her to kneel and look down at the group her hair draping over her head. **''Sadly it seems the rest of my kind have made my mission hard; it seems I am unwelcome in the human's walls…''** Jean says sadly as she takes a seat on her rear end causing the earth around her to shake. ''Sitting up like that you're going to draw attention to yourself!'' Marco shouts up to Jean who focuses on him. **''Even if soldiers do come I doubt they'd do much to me, my nape is armored making it hard to kill me with those blades made for cutting flesh.''** Jean says turning her upper body to the side and tapping the amour on her nape showing the group the armored plates that slide into one another allowing Jean to move her head around.

''That's just unfair!'' Eren shouts pointing an accusing finger making Jean chuckle again the sound odd to the ears of the human group. **''Nothing is fair in the world, take my kind as an example and our advantages over humans and your advantages over us, we trade intelligence for height and strength and you trade strength and height for intelligence.''** Jean says to Eren looking down at him her face lifting into a smile making the boy gulp seeing her maw full off sharp teeth. **''Hm…you're all taking this very well, I would have thought you would either be running away or trying to kill me.''** Jean says leaning down towards the group causing them to back up. ''Hold it! Don't get any closer!'' The instructor orders stopping Jean from moving closer.

'' **Ah it would seem that your friends are here.''** Jean says noticing a group of armed soldiers with 3d maneuverability gear heading towards her location. **''I believe I should leave before things get out of hand…''** Jean says and begins to stand up ignoring Armin trying to get her attention. ''DON'T APROCH THE TITAN IT'S AN ABNORMAL!'' The instructor shouts getting the soldiers attention making them back off and suddenly feel grateful to the instructor seeing Jean at her full height and getting a proper look at her. ''Dear god how big is that thing!'' The instructor shouts in shock seeing Jean at her full height. **''Pardon me.''** Jean says stepping over the group on the ground and began to make her way through the camp avoiding the humans inside who began to scatter at the sight of her.

'' **Hm, that's annoying.''** Jean mutters looking at the corps woman attaching to her using 3D maneuverability gear and attempting to reach her nape. **''Stop it.''** Jean says grabbing the cables from one of the corps woman and pulling them from her skin before leaning down and dropping the woman on the floor safely and moving on and out of the trainee corp camp and picking up speed slightly while waving a hand in the air making the instructor, Armin, Marco, Connie and Armin look at one another in confusion before waving back in confusion. ''That just happened…'' Marco says trying to break the tension currently lingering in the air.

'' **Odd humans…at least they were pleasant to talk to…''** Jean says to herself while looking back at the trainee corp camp before setting her eyes forward and looking around for something interesting to pass them time after being sure the soldiers were no longer chasing her. She was pleased with the human's she'd met so far, beside the one in green of course, besides the instructor guy none of them tried to kill her and even then, after she'd spoken the instructor's killer intent had vanished replaced with interest, curiosity and fear. Though this also brought other problems, Titans were not welcome here if the reaction of her was to go by meaning soon they'd start to hunt for her. **''So much trouble for just wanting to talk…''** Jean sighs out her face falling into a frown, she sort of expected that one, the ruins of other human civilization could have only been destroyed by her kind, maybe she could change their mind of her, just maybe she could get the humans here to accept her.

The following day Jean had climbed back over the wall after running into one of the hunting parties looking for her, after running away from them she had made her way to the wall and climbed back over not wanting to kill the humans and so decided for now she would stay on the titan owned side of things until the searches for her calmed down, though she did stick around a large protrusion in the wall similarly to the one she used to enter the outermost wall, though this one was intact.

'' **I wonder how those humans I seen yesterday are doing..?''** Jean asks herself aloud while sitting at a distance from the wall messing with a small three-meter titan in her hands, throwing it between them like a ball to entertain herself from the boredom that had been infecting her. Suddenly Jean pauses, causing the small titan to hit her palm and fall on her lap, as she looks at the gate to the wall suspiciously, for some reason she had this odd feeling in her chest that something bad was going to happen soon, trusting her instinct Jean stands up and begins to make her way towards the wall, stepping and crushing the three-meter titan under her foot and destroying its nape.

'' **I have a bad feeling about this…''** Jean mutters and no more than a second later lightning strikes in front of the gate leaving a large sixty-meter-tall titan in front of it making Jean's eyes widen like dinnerplates. **''Way to make a girl feel small again…''** Jean says in shock at the titan's colossal size and watched as it raised its foot and kicked the gate open destroying it and opening it up for the titans to get inside making Jean frown and begin to make her way towards the new hole in the wall at a greater pace slowly advancing into a fast jog towards the wall. Jean felt slightly useless as she watched the large titan destroy the cannons atop of the wall with a swing of its arms and began to try and kill a human attacking it before making it's leave by simply vanishing into thin air making Jean's eyes widen at the action, something so big and strong could just vanish and reappear at will, it was a scary thought… **''Sad to see them go to their deaths…''** Jean says with a sigh watching an advance team of some sort fire cannons at the titans before jumping off the wall to delay the titan's as long as possible.

'' **Move.''** Jean says using her armored hand to bat a ten-meter titan to the side and into another five-meter titan knocking them both to the ground entangling them in each other's limbs. After several minutes of walking Jean finally made it to the gate ignoring the garrison soldier trying to stop her and missed him getting grabbed by a small abnormal titan that shoves him into its mouth. Pushing a twelve-meter titan aside Jean ducks down and starts to make her way through the gap in the gate, with a few groans Jean pushed her way through the narrow gap, dragging some of the stone from the surrounding gate with her as she finally gets out and stand's up at her full height and frowns looking at the destruction caused by her kind to the humans. **''It's been less than half an hour and this place already looks like a large bomb hit it…''** Jean says as she starts to walk through the district avoiding stepping on humans and knocking titan's aside as she walked her target being the castle like building near the center of the district.

* * *

-=POV swap=-

* * *

''I've got to say that titan has curves that'd make most woman envious of it.'' Commander Dot Pixis says his face in a smile as he took a drink from his flask before looking back at Jean's imitating form. ''Hm, I wouldn't consider kissing that face any time soon though.'' One of the garrison captains says looking at Jean's ghoulish facial features. ''Never know you may not have a choice if it gets a hold of you.'' Pixis replies to the captain before taking another swig from his flask and pocketing it. ''That titan's a threat and I heading towards our supply line, get some men together and kill the thing.'' Pixis says prompting one of the captains to salute before running towards the service elevator.

''Sir I believe that this is the same titan that was reported to have climbed over the wall yesterday, from reports the titan's twenty-five meters tall, it seems to show signs of intelligence, has armor covering over half its body and does not act aggressively to humans.'' One of the captains with brown hair and a beard. ''I'm aware, the damned thing matches the report perfectly and I have a feeling we'll need to hold out until the scouts get back to deal with this bastard.'' Pixis says with a frown on his face watching Jean push titan's out of her way as she walked towards the supply depo. _'Shame I can't tell them that thing can talk and has armor covering its nape, damned thing's gonna be impossible to kill without artillery taking out it's armor…'_ Pixis says internally to himself knowing he was sending soldiers to their death to fight the large titan.

''Hm? What's this?'' Pixis says aloud getting the two captains attention on Jean was had stopped in her tracks having come across an abnormal titan with one of the cadets in its hands, after a few moments of what Pixis assumed was the twenty-five-meter titan talking she used her armored arm to decapitate the titan and used her unarmored one to grab the cadet. ''Did that titan just attack the other?'' The garrison captain with the brown hair asks in shock prompting Pixis to nod. ''Seems so and it looks like it's putting the cadet down.'' Pixis says watching Jean place the cadet on the roof of a nearby building prompting them to use their 3D maneuverability gear to leave. _'Looks like the reports were true then, so the instructor and cadets weren't insane, the titan can talk this could change everything.'_ Pixis says internally a small grin coming to his face. ''Well looks like I'm going to have a little chat, someone go get my gear.'' Pixis says keeping his eyes on Jean as she crushed a titan's in her armored hand.


	2. Chapter 2

'' **I said stop.''** Jean says with an annoyed tone in her voice while throwing her arm out and grabbing one of the Garrison corpsmen sent to stop her. **''You're being pests.''** Jean says placing the corpsman down and continuing her way towards the castle like building. It had been like this for several minutes, a group of men in uniforms with roses on the sigil attacking her, it was obvious they'd been sent to deal with her by someone seeing as they knew each other's names and coordinated strikes well, as ineffective as they were against her amour.

'' **Disgusting…''** Jean says looking at the small titan trying to climb up her leg, even in titan standards the thing looked ugly, abnormally large nose that hooked downwards, eyes larger than its hands and a look on its face that seemed to match what it was feeling all the time, pain. **''Get off.''** Jean orders while moving her armored hand and grabbing the titan's head before leaning back and throwing it towards a nearby thirteen-meter titan and hitting it in the head dissipating it making it fall to the ground allowing Jean to walk over it, making sure to step on its nape while doing so.

'' **Get off my head.''** Jean says before shaking her head trying to get the corpsman who'd landed on her head. **''I said get off.''** Jean says moving her unarmored hand up and grabbing the man making him shout in fear as Jean brought the man in front of her face giving him a full view of her ghoulish face. **''Stop pestering me.''** Jean says to the man before dropping him onto a nearby roof and continuing her walk. **''Hm? Ah It's one of those boy's from yesterday.''** Jean says to herself as she spots Marco using his 3D maneuverability gear and weaving between a large fourteen-meter titan that lazily attempted to catch him along with another boy who's face reminded her of a horse for some reason…

Using her unarmored hand to push a titan away that was attempting to get at the two cadet's Jean take's it's place and begins to walk towards the two boys who continued to try and get a good shot at the titan's nape. **''You seem to be confusing it to the point it keep's frantically moving trying to catch the two of you.''** Jean says her voice causing the Marco and the man to stop and land on a nearby roof with looks of shock on their face's looking up at Jean. **''You should pay attention to your surroundings, surprise will get you killed.''** Jean tutors as she uses her armored hand to grasp the fourteen-meter titan's neck preventing it from luging at Marco. ''I-it's you!'' Marco shouts in surprise recognizing Jean. ''YOU KNOW THAT THING?!'' 'Horse face' as Jean had now dubbed shouts at Marco. ''That's the titan that walked through the cadet camp yesterday! Don't you remember?'' Marco asks 'horse face' who looks up at her in shock while taking a step back.

'' **There's a titan coming from behind you.''** Jean warns causing the boys to turn and see a ten-meter titan with a large belly lumber towards them. ''Thanks for the warning!'' Marco shouts up at Jean before running off the roof and using his gear to get away quickly followed by 'horse face' leaving Jean with the two titans. **''Interesting boy…''** Jean says aloud watching as Marco laughed aloud at some joke he'd told 'horse face' as they left her sight. Letting go of the titan in her hand Jean uses her armored foot to crush its ankle causing he titan to fall onto the ground, shaking the surrounding earth, and plant her foot into its nape killing the titan before walking away leaving the ten-meter titan to itself.

From what she could tell the humans were going to lose this battle, the titan's continued to make their way into the hole in the wall and the number of human soldiers available dwindled, from the look of it even the cadets were forced to join the battle, no doubt most of them would be killed today, sad news but it seemed to be this worlds natural course, if something didn't change soon the humans would lose this wall as well, maybe there was another but if that was the case they'd run out of room to hold everyone very fast.

'' **Rain…beauty on a tragic day…''** Jean says aloud while looking at the sky noticing the rain beginning to fall from the sky. **''I wonder how they'll get through the wall this time…''** Jean says to herself taking her eyes from the sky and to the open gate that began to slowly close in the distance and seeing titan steam forming near it, one of her kind had almost gotten through but met its end just before it reached the gate. Before long the rain became heavy socking the small amount of human blood and black patches from the remains of building she'd passed through and over from her skin. Surprisingly enough not long after the rain had picked up it began to dissipate a few minutes later leaving the land wet and the air cold.

'' **Many of the humans still haven't left yet unlike the rest…how come?''** Jean asks herself in confusion noticing a large group of cadets scattered across different roof-tops in an area that titans seemed barren in, looking from the group to the castle like structure Jean frowns seeing it covered with titan's all ranging in size trying to get inside the nit clicked. **''They're out of fuel and the fuel source is in that building…''** Jean says looking back at the cadet's in the distance with a frown, so close to getting away from this nightmare only for their only way out to be taken away at the last second.

'' **Maybe I can help, if only a little.''** Jean says looking back at the castle like structure and getting into running stance while placing both of her hands onto the ground and building up her leg strength before taking off in a full sprint with her armored arm held out in front of her tearing through anything that got into her, builds, titans, nothing stood a chance as Jean tore through them towards her destination as the Cadet's watched in horror seeing her charging at the supply depo, seeing she was close enough Jean leaps into the air a few meters and moves her feet and lands back into the ground with her foot leaning back to slow her down before she could ram into the building with a few inches to spare.

Without wasting a moment Jean uses her armored arm and grabs a titan trying to break into the roof and tosses it towards another knocking them both to the ground followed by Jean grabbing another by its nape and crushing before making her way to the grounded titan's and using her armored foot to destroy their necks and in turn their napes preventing them from regenerating. Jean's attack was stopped however as she heard an ear piecing screech making her pause and turn to see a fifteen-meter titan standing over another dead titan of the same size, unlike the other titans this one had a body that would put most huntsmen to shame and a mop of black messy hair but that's all she could make out on it. **''Hm? The humans are coming, it seems they turned their despair into courage…''** Jean says aloud noticing the cadets from earlier were heading towards the supply depo. **''I best clear the way for them…''** Jean says noticing a group of titans heading towards the cadets.

'' **Excuse me but you're in the way of the humans.''** Jean says reaching the titan's and using her armed fist to smash one's head clean off causing its torso to crumble to the ground allowing her to stomp on its nape and move on to the other's that turned to fight her seeing her as a threat allowing the cadets to pass by them unharmed while she manhandled the last two with ease killing them both with her superior size, strength and skill.

'' **it's you.''** Jean says aloud watching the titan from earlier heading her way making Jean frown knowing this titan seemed to want to kill its own kind. **''I'll use you to kill the other's I guess.''** Jean says backing away and turning towards the building once more and moving near a group of titan's, two of which had smashed a hole where the cadets had gone, and luring the 'rage titan' towards them. **''Go ham.''** Jean says to the titan while side stepping a jumping punch and causing it to hit the two titans' who'd breached the wall of the building getting the 'rage titan's' attention on them instead of her. **''It would seem we are the human's guardians for now, hopefully that rage lasts long enough to hold them off.** '' Jean says turning her attention from the 'rage titan' to the human she'd called horse face looking at her in shock along with the others within the room.

'' **I would advise you get your gear refueled as soon as possible before he tiers out, like all living beings he'll run out of energy at some point or get overwhelmed.''** Jean says looking down at the humans who look at her in shock. **''Go! you have not the time to gawk at me.''** Jean orders breaking the cadets from there shock and making them go further into the building to refuel leaving Jean and the rage titan to deal with the larger titans outside. **''Some may fight for honor, some may fight to live, but it only matters that you fight.''** Jean says taking her eyes from the hole in the wall of the supply depo and casting them upon a group of titan's rounding the corner making her face lift in a grin as she flexes her armored hand a few times. It seems the 'rage titan's' shout was drawing them titans to them from the nearby areas.

'' **I'm afraid I cannot let you eat these humans they are under my protection.''** Jean says before spinning on one foot and delivering a round house kick to the titan's approaching her sending them into a nearby house in an entanglement of limbs and broken bones. **''He's holding out well, then again he doesn't have his size slowing him down…''** Jean says looking back at the 'rage titan' decimating a group of titan's trying to fight it with ease. **''Now then back to you lot.''** Jean says looking at the three-titan's pulling themselves out of the building very awkwardly as some had regenerated around one another limiting their movement as some limbs conjoined one another making Jean look at the titan's oddly as they approached her. **''That is just foul…''** Jean mutters before swinging her armored fist towards the three titan's heads and knocking them with ease causing the titans to fall to the ground like a sack of bricks before Jean used her armored foot to crush their nape's one at a time.

The fighting had lasted another twenty minutes with Jean and the 'rage titan' killing titan's trying to approach the supply depo and holding out for the humans, however Jean started to notice that the 'rage titan' was failing to regenerate and starting to get overwhelmed by the amount he was attracting to him. **''You're defiantly not normal…''** Jean says watching as the 'rage titan' gets pinned against a building by several others that start to devour it making Jean raise a brow at the action of cannibalism. **''Ah he's out of gas…''** Jean says metaphorically noticing that the 'rage titan' was out of rage to deliver and had weakened severally due to exhaustion.

Jean blinks in surprise watching as the 'rage titans' eyes suddenly flash a brilliant green color before letting out a shout of rage and charging forwards knocking off some of the titan's and B-lining towards her prompting Jean to move out of the way of the 'rage titan' as he ran past her and picked up another blond haired titan that was around fourteen meters tall by the neck and lifting it off the ground, the weight causing the 'rage titan's' visible ribcage to break before it used the titan in its maw to hit a small six meter titan into red mist before violently throwing the torso of the titan in its maw at another approaching ten-meter titan sending them into a nearby building like a bullet. Dropping the head of the blond titan the 'rage titan' lets out another rage filled shout before falling to its knees and face first into the ground sending up a dust cloud making Jean frown.

'' **What's this? The Eren boy?''** Jean asks noticing Eren had submerged from the 'rage titan's' decaying nape on his knees, she knew he was unconscious if his lack of moving and closed eyes were to go by. **''Interesting so the boy was the titan?''** Jean asks aloud before walking towards Eren only to pause seeing Mikasa use her 3D maneuverability gear to get to the ground before sprinting towards Eren and catching him into a hug while ignoring the heat given off by the decaying titan body. ''Get back!'' Jean looks to see 'Horse face' had said the words while drawing his weapons along with the other cadets on the roof making Jean's face fall into a frown. **''I don't plan on harming the boy, or any of you for that matter, it just interests me that he can become a titan.''** Jean says to 'horse face' who gulps but holds his ground as Mikasa returns Eren to the shocked group.

'' **I hate to interrupt this moment but I believe you should get going like the rest of the humans before more titans arrive and they will for as long as that gate is open.''** Jean says to the group breaking apart Mikasa and Armin's reunion with their thought dead friend. ''Thank you…for everything.'' Armin says looking up at Jean making her smile at the thinks. **''Think nothing of it, now go before more arrive, I'll go around clearing as many of my kind up as possible until you humans find a way to close the gate.''** Jean explains before turning and heading towards a nearby group of titans to kill them and thin out their numbers and wait for the humans to think of a plan to plug up the hole.

'' **Sure are taking their time.''** Jean says while crushing the nape of a titan under her armored foot while looking back at the wall, it had been thirty minutes since she'd sent the humans on their way back to the wall and since then she'd been slowly killing titans and making her way towards the hole in the wall, she planned to thin there numbers and get to the gate and stop any more from getting in and letting the humans clean up the remaining titans and find a way to plug up the whole, she had until night fall until she and the other titan's would find themselves out of energy so she had about half a day until then and it was plenty of time to deal some damage.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''Now that that's out of the way, what can you tell me about that twenty-five-meter titan?'' Pixis asks looking back at Eren, Armin and Mikasa causing their eyes to widen in surprise at the question. ''Twenty-five-meter titan? I don't know much about it sir other than what you probably know…'' Eren says getting a nod from Pixis. ''What about you two? Reports say you and some other cadets had direct contact with the titan.'' Pixis says focusing his attention on Armin and Mikasa. ''Sir from what I could tell the titan had a distaste for her own kind and said we were 'under her protection'.'' Armin says getting a nod from Pixis.

''Do you believe it could be an ally? This titan could help us fight back against the titans if we can get it on our side.'' Pixis asks looking at Armin seriously getting him to gulp. ''From the looks of it sir I can say she could already be on our side, look she's killing titans and making her way towards the gate and I think she's going to stand by it as a guardian and stop the titans from getting to ether wait until night fall when the titans will be forced to sleep or wait for us to find a way to plug the hole sir.'' Armin explains while pointing at Jean who was in the middle of crushing a titan's skull and throwing it into another titan forcing both through several buildings.

''that's good…if we can get her on our side we could change the tide of this war, she stands ten meters taller than the average titan and is far stronger and has natural armor like the armored titan, with strength like that we could possibly even take back wall Maria and who knows maybe be able to establish some of the land outside the wall as our own.'' Pixis says to the group while watching Jean beat down another group of titans with ease. ''must say Yeager this titan puts yours to shame.'' Pixis says looking at Eren who frowns slightly while looking at Jean. ''She's strong, stronger than my titan form by the looks of it…'' Eren admits watching along with the rest of the group.

''That seems like a stretch sir.'' Armin admits to Pixis who shrugs and takes a swig from his flask and sighs enjoying the taste of the alcohol in his mouth. ''Maybe it is but let an old man hope, I've been on the losing side ever since I was born, it'd be nice to see what it feels like to win for once.'' Pixis says not taking his eyes from Jean the whole time. ''Ah there you all, well kids it seems the future of mankind is in your hands, I on the other hand have a meeting with our sexy titan lady to get to.'' Pixis says to Eren's group having noticed his officers bringing his 3D maneuverability gear. ''It's in your hands now, don't let me down and if all else fails hopefully we'll have a twenty-five-meter power house to back us up.'' Pixis says strapping on his gear before waving his goodbye and leaping off the wall to make his way to Jean leaving a gawking group of Garrison corpsmen and cadets.

* * *

-=POV swap=-

* * *

'' **There's so many of you here.''** Jean says in annoyance having just dispatched another group of ten meter to fourteen meter titans. She'd been fighting for nearly an hour now since the cadets had made It over the wall and Jean was finally near the gate and frowned seeing a large group of smaller titans ranging from five to nine meters in height walk through the gate, and in one case one had leap in like a frog, it's head twitched several times before it's eyes locked onto Jean and leap once more covering nearly half the distance in a single leap. **''Abnormals can be so weird at times.''** Jean says flatly watching as the titan once more jumps towards her and opens its maw to bite at Jean's face only to find it's jaw along with most of its face breaking as it hits Jean's armored hand and falls to the ground twitching furiously as it regenerated.

''Hello there!'' A male voice shouts to Jean's right prompting her to turn and see Pixis standing on top of a building with a flask in his hand. **''Who are you? Are you not able to get over the wall? If that's the case I can get you up if you'd like.''** Jean says to Pixis who takes a swig from his flask before pocketing it. ''If you could hold me at about face level with you so I don't need to shout that'd be nice!'' Pixis says loudly prompting Jean to bend over and hold out her unarmored hand for the man to hope onto before Jean brings him to face level with her.''I've heard quite the bit about, especially from a group of cadets who managed to make it over the wall so I'd like to thank you on behalf of humanity for assisting them.'' Pixis says to Jean who's face lifts in a smile.

'' **Thanks are of no need, so why are you really here? I doubt you'd come all this way just to thank me.''** Jean asks Pixis making him smirk. ''I'm not just here to thank you, that's correct, I'm here to ask for help, right now humanity is at the brink of extinction, that gate is the only think keeping our race alive and we need your help to close it again.'' Pixis explains to Jean who mauls over it for a few moments in her mind. **''I'm willing to help your people from my kind.''** Jean says to Pixis who's smirk turns to a smile. ''Good, as we speak a team should already be escorting the Yeager boy to the boulder a league from the gate, hopefully if we're correct he should be able to lift it but if not I hope you could lift it or assist him in doing so.'' Pixis explains to Jean who nods spotting the large boulder.

'' **I can't lift it alone, my armor would make it to awkward to handle correctly and I'd just end up dropping It, however if the Yeager boy as you call him cannot lift the boulder alone I will help him.''** Jean explains to Pixis who nods in understanding. ''Acceptable, for doing this I assure you I will vouch for you if you or the Yeager boy are ever held before the military council, you have my word on that.'' Pixis promise to Jean who nods and begins to make her way towards the boulder with commander Pixis in hand. ''I'll go ahead and inform the men you're with us, don't want them backing off because a large sexy titan walks towards them.'' Pixis jokes before jumping out of Jean's hand and using his gear to get to the soldiers before Jean arrives.

* * *

-=POV swap=-

* * *

''Commander!'' Rico Brzenska shouts in surprise noticing Pixis landing beside her. ''Good news! We have a twenty-meter-tall ally with us.'' Pixis says getting a raised brow from the group. ''You mean you convinced that titan to fight for us!?'' Eren shouts in shock getting a nod from Pixis. ''Indeed! If you fail to lift the boulder she'll assist you in doing so and if you manage to alone she'll act like the rest of your guard and keep the titans off, you.'' Pixis explains to Eren who nods looking past Pixis and at Jean who was looking directly at the group as she approached. ''Now then let's get this show on the road, the sooner we plug up that hole the less titans we have to deal with.'' Pixis orders prompting the group to nod and get into position.

When the group finally reached the boulder Eren without a second thought in his mind bites down on his hand causing small sparks of electricity to fly before the transformation into a titan commences sending out a blinding yellow light causing all looking at it to look away due to the pain, following this Eren's transformed body slams into one of the builds near the boulder sending up a cloud of dust and debris completely concealing Eren's new form for a few moments until he walks out of the smoke and lets out a deafening roar before calming down and looking at the boulder.

'' **This is bad…''** Jean mutters noticing Eren's eyes were completely green and remembers the last time seeing them in such a state he went into a blind rage attacking the blond haired abnormal titan. Confirming her suspicion Jean watches as Eren turns towards Mikasa and takes two steps before throwing his fist towards her forcing her to roll out of the way as his fist slams into and through the roof. Not giving up on his assault Eren readies another attack prompting Mikasa to user her gear to attach to Eren's face and bring herself to his face avoiding the second attack.

''EREN LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW YOU RECOGNISE ME! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!'' Mikasa pleads looking into Eren's eyes that cross to look at her. ''This missions a failu-'' Rico attempts to speak only for Pixis to stop her. ''This mission is not over, not yet anyways, do you think you can do something about him?'' Pixis asks over the sound of Eren hitting himself in the head and knocking himself to the ground and against the boulder. **''I may be able to awaken him from his rage, but you'll need to keep the titans off of us until then, I'd prefer not be distracted.''** Jean explains to the group getting shocked looks from the Garrison elite squad seeing she could speak. ''You heard her! Rico squad deal with titan's from the right me and Mikasa will deal with any coming from the left!'' Ian orders getting nods in response before the teams head off in the respective directions leaving Pixis and Jean to Eren.

''How do you plan on waking him?'' Pixis asks looking at Jean with a raised brow. **''I'll need your help, I need you to go to his nape and stand a few inches from the spin, if you miss you might kill him, I want you to hit him in a none-vital spot of his body, like his shoulder.''** Jean explains to Pixis who nods and uses his gear to get down to Eren. ''You sure about this? I'd prefer not to kill the children.'' Pixis asks looking up at Jean who nods down at him. **''I'm sure.''** Jean reassures Pixis who nods using his gear to attach to Eren securely before readying a single blade and ramming in through the nap and into Eren's elbow making the titan form begin to thrash around and scream in pain for several seconds before calming down. ''Didn't work.'' Pixis mutters sadly seeing Eren hadn't began to move yet. **''I noticed I was hoping it would and it won't be long before the humans are overwhelmed…''** Jean says kneeling down on a single knee while looking at Eren's guards fighting titan's and very slowly getting overrun.

''Commander Pixis!'' Armin's voice gets Jean and Pixis' attention on him. ''What are you doing here? All cadets were ordered as part of the distraction team.'' Pixis demands from Armin. ''Sir we don't have time! Titans are starting to break away from the wall and are heading this way!'' Armin warns getting a frown from Pixis and Jean who turns their heads to see a large group of titans heading towards them from behind. **''I'll go deal with them as long as possible, you try and wake him up.''** Jean says before standing back up and heading towards the horde of approaching titans to delay them. ''Do you have a plan to wake him up? We've tried to physically hurt is actual body but we didn't get much from it.'' Pixis asks looking at Armin with a frown on his face. ''I think I might be able to talk to him, if he can hear me I might be able to break him out of his daze.'' Armin explains prompting Pixis to detach his gear from Eren's titan body and move allowing Armin to take his place.

* * *

-=POV swap=-

* * *

'' **Looks like the distraction failed…''** Jean says looking at the approaching titan horde heading towards them, frowning slightly seeing the numerous forms of deformation walking towards her in mass. **''Maybe I'll have to use my Semblance…''** Jean says with a frown taking over her face, there was at least seventy of them lumbering towards their location and they'd be on top of her in a few minutes and frankly even she couldn't fight seventy titans alone without her semblance. **''Awaken him quickly! A horde of seventy titan's approaches, they'll be on you in minutes!''** Jean shouts back to the group and frowns seeing them all frozen in shock besides Armin and Pixis who worked trying to get Eren awake. **''Defend the Yeager boy from strays.''** Jean orders before turning back towards the approaching titan horde and bending down into another running stance planning on charging into the middle of the group and using her semblance.

Taking a breath and letting it out Jean looks up at the approaching titans before charging forwards with her armored arm in front of her Jean diver head first into the titans batting them aside, over or under her as she charged suddenly planting her feet in front of her Jean skids to a stop while delivering an elbow strike to a titan's face causing it to cave in and the titan to fall to the ground Jean then spins on the spot one-hundred and eighty degrees and holds her armored fist out plowing down the titan's unlucky enough to be close to Jean causing them to fall or be decapitated, without wasting a moment Jean turns and grabs one titan by its shoulders and uses it as a weapon and begins to hit the titan's trying to get towards her, looking down Jean spots a small five-meter titan trying to bite through her armor making her sigh. **''Get off.''** Jean orders using her unarmed hand to pull the small five-meter titan from her armored leg and throw it into another eleven-meter titan causing them to fall to the ground bringing several other titans with them. Seeing the large group on the ground Jean leaps into the air and brings down her armored arm atop the group crushing under it and spraying her with blood making her skin tickle at the feeling of the hot blood evaporating.

Hearing several distant bangs Jean looks towards her left while rising her arm in front of her just as a cannon ball hits her armor and shatters. Seems the humans were finally helping her out, if only a small amount. Turning around Jean delivers a right hook with her unarmored fist to a titan internally decapitating It making it fall to the ground and atop several smaller titans before Jean kicks it sending it hurling into a group of titan's trying to break away sending them into the ground. She only needed to hold out a few more minutes before Eren would plug up the hole and she could get away from the group of titans and let them break off for the humans to deal with them. Delivering another uppercut to a titan Jean frowns seeing a small abnormal titan jumping onto her arm before it started to crawls up and around her back. **''Little bastard.''** Jean says in annoyance using her unarmored hand to try and grab the small titan only for it to leap atop of it and start to run down her arm distracting her further allowing two fifteen meter abnormal to ram into her back making Jean groan in pain as she falls to the ground causing the other titans to start dog pilling on top of her and start to feast.

Even if she was a titan being eaten alive still hurt, a lot, luckily for Jean most of her skin was covered by armor as well as her nape meaning she'd survive but it would hurt like a bitch until someone got the titans off her, not even she could lift well over twenty titans off her, she did have her limits. Hearing another ear-splitting roar Jean's face lifts into a grin hearing rock exploding due to the boulder slamming into place and blocking off the hole preventing more titans from getting in, now only the titan's inside the wall were left. **''This brings back memories…''** Jean groans out through the pain having remembered being dog piled on by a pack of beewolves, hurt like hell when they tore her arm off, luckily she could regenerate it as a titan but as a normal human? She was stuck with that wound for the rest of her life, though the Atlas military were nice enough to give her a replacement like they had yang. Hearing another round of cannon fire Jean once more groans feeling a cannon-ball imbed itself into her side, she'd be sure to crush who-ever shot that later.

''Quickly dispatch them while they're distracted!'' Jean hears Pixis' voice faintly, at least they came back for her… within moments Jean could hear the sound of blade's cutting into flesh and the weight slowly being taken off her, so the humans were cutting them down while the titans were distracted eating her, smart but she was going to give the bald man a piece of her mind later for this, before long the rest of the weight had been cut from her back but Jean remained still waiting for her body to heal correctly, after a few more seconds Jean moves her arms and uses them to support her as she gets up only to blink in confusion seeing a legion of men with green cloaks with wings on their emblems surrounding her with their weapons at the ready.

'' **Hm…this doesn't look good.''** Jean says making the scouts eyes widen, in one case she could hear a woman let out an excited shout, seeing Jean could talk.''Do not engage the titan! She's an ally of humanity and any acts of aggression towards her I will see as treason!'' Jean turns to see Pixis had spoken with a serious look on his face that made even Jean a tad bit nervous of the man. ''What do you mean don't engage? This thing a titan?! The things huge as well! I wouldn't put it past me that this thing could easily bust down the gate!'' One of the scout's shouts in protest to Pixis' order but is quickly silenced by a glare from a man with blond hair that was cut short back and sides, he also had ridiculously large eyebrows, who was no doubt his superior.

'' **Are all my kind within the walls dead yet?''** Jean asks getting the attention of Pixis. ''From what I can tell most likely but there's bound to be some stragglers running about here, some are too small to see from the roof tops.'' Pixis explains to Jean who nods and rearranges herself so she was sitting cross legged, all the while ignoring the scouts ready to attack her at the sudden move. ''All units secure the area of Trost of all titans!'' Jean looks to see the blond man had shouted the order and without protest the scouts began to scatter in groups of five to deal with stragglers within the walls only leaving a hand full of scouts, Eren and his escort.

''Commander Pixis mind explaining to me why there's a twenty-five-meter titan working with the Garrison?'' The blond-haired commander asks reaching Pixis' location on a roof. ''We're both well aware of who she is commander Erwin, I simply asked for help and she complied and look where it's gotten us? We've finally won a battle with the combined strength of two titans on our side.'' Pixis explains to Erwin who nods not denying it was due to Jean and Eren that they'd won today. ''The military council won't like this; they'll be out for blood for both of them Pixis.'' Erwin says with a frown on his face making Pixis sigh sadly. ''I know they will, I'll put in my word but I fear it won't be enough to sway judgement in their favor.'' Pixis says looking over at Jean who huffs out a steamy breath at him causing him to chuckle. ''Troubling times lay ahead Erwin, if we lose to the military council we could easily loose a weapon to take back wall Maria or better yet win this war once and for all.'' Pixis says looking back at Erwin with a frown on his face.

'' **This lady is scaring me, she keeps looking at me with this…erotic look on her face, it's creepy…''** Jean says getting the commanders' attention on Jean who was pointing at Hange who was making an assortment of noises while looking at Jean in pure fascination. ''Section commander Hange stop bothering the titan.'' Erwin orders making Hange sigh and grumble something under her breath. ''Now then…how do we get her out of Trost?'' Erwin asks looking at Jean with a raised brow in his face trying to think of ways of getting Jean out of the district. **''I can climb over the wall, all I need is a running start and I should be able to scale it.''** Jean explains to Erwin who nods. ''We'll need you to climb on top of the utter part of the wall, I don't think the people being evacuated would take kindly to a titan scaling the wall and looming over them.'' Erwin explains to Jean who nods before standing up to her full height, again causing Hange to squeal in fascination at Jean once more.

''Pixis you're one of the most unpredictable men I've had the pleasure of meeting…'' Erwin says to Pixis who chuckles at the comment as they both look up at Jean's full height. ''Really scored with this sexy titan lady.'' Pixis says making Erwin sigh with a fraction of a smirk on his face at the comment. ''You did.'' Erwin admits watching as Jean set herself into a running position before dashing at the wall and using the momentum to take two steps on the wall and use her armored hand to anchor herself before beginning to climb up. ''With the ability to scale the wall the military council's going to see her as a bigger threat than the armored titan and maybe the colossal titan at this rate Pixis.'' Erwin says looking at Pixis who shrugs at the comment. ''And they'll hopefully look past that and see how useful she'll be to humanity's cause.'' Pixis says looking up at Jean who'd taken a seat on the wall and used her hand to prop her head up as she looked over the Trost distract with her face set in a frown looking at all the destruction caused by her kind.


	3. Chapter 3

'' **Why are you making me do this Hange?''** Jean asks looking down at the section commander of the scouts who looked up from her note pad with a wide smile on her face. ''I need to know everything when it comes to titans and you're a perfect specimen to learn that!'' Hange says loudly to Jean who nods slowly. **''I guess…but why did I need to stand on a single leg and hold my arms out for?''** Jean asks flatly getting Hange's attention from her note book. ''I was mostly testing how well balanced your body is due to its height and weight, unlike most titans you have a more feminine body compared to the rest of titans that have a masculine body usually riddled with deformities ranging from smaller or bigger heads to misshaped limbs.'' Hange explains to Jean who nods understanding where she was coming from having seen plenty of titans in her time and confirming they all had very masculine bodies.

'' **How come I'm not like the rest of my kind? I don't have any deformities and unlike all titans I can speak and have intelligence.''** Jean asks making Hange pause and adapt a thinking pose for a moment. ''I honestly don't know Jean, from what we can tell you just happened to be an extremely lucky abnormal titan.'' Hange says looking up at Jean whose face falls into a frown. **''I see…''** Jean sighs out sadly before getting back into the routine of hange's tests. ''The next test is to see how your intelligence is.'' Hange explains to Jean as a cart is pulled by horses loaded with logs of wood and rope making Jean raise a brow. ''For this test Jean I want you to construct the foundations of a cabin.'' Hange explains to Jean who hums for a moment, the sound coming out like she was gargling, before grabbing the wood and rope and getting to work.

''She works fast.'' Hange comments aloud writing down her observations a she watched Jean construct the cabin foundation carefully with her unarmored hand, even tying the rope to hold the building together with only the unarmored hand. ''I assume you can't do tasks like these due to your armored hand being too bulky?'' Hange asks stopping Jean mid her construction. **'' Correct, I can't, my armored hand is stronger than my normal one due to the extra weight and it's hard to hold small objects in it because it's too bulky like you said.''** Jean explains to Hange who nods with a hum and writes what Jean had said down. ''Alright, continue.'' Hange says prompting Jean to continue constructing the cabin foundation.

''Hm, this thing's structurally sound, it'd put most of our builders to shame, have you ever done this before Jean?'' Hange asks prompting Jean to nod. ''When did you start?'' Hange asks curiously while looking up at Jean. **''Before I was a titan.''** Jean says causing the world around them to stand still at the shocking news. ''B-before…?'' Hange asks in shock prompting Jean to nod oblivious that the scouts and Garrison corp watching were in shock at the news. ''W-when was this?'' Hange asks making Jean pause for a moment and tap her since a few times with an unarmored finger. ' **'When I was eighteen, ten years ago is when I started to learn about construction, so nine years before I became a titan I believe.''** Jean explains to Hange who frantically writes down the information. ''Where did you come from Jean?'' Hange asks hesitantly getting a raised brow from Jean. **''I'd prefer not to say…''** Jean says causing Hange to frown before nodding seeing the look of sadness in Jean's eye and knowing instinctively Jean's home was no more.

''I believe this proves a theory I've been brewing up inside my mind!'' Hange says snapping Jean from her depressed throughs. **''You have a theory about me?''** Jean asks in uncertainty and watches as Hange nods several times causing her glasses to come out of place. ''I do! I believe that you are just like Eren Yeager, a human that can control a titan body and if I'm correct you'll be residing somewhere inside your nape!'' Hange says getting another hum from Jean thinking it over for several seconds in her head. **''What does it mean if I am a human that can control a titan body?''** Jean asks Hange curiously. ''It means that you have a chance of not being dissected and experimented on by the Military police when your and Eren's trial rolls around in two days.'' Hange explains to Jean who nods slowly. **''I see, if I'm discovered a human that can control a titan body I'd be more trustworthy than just being a titan due to our kinds long history.''** Jean summarizes prompting Hange to nod. ''Correct!'' Hange says confirming Jean's thoughts.

'' **What do you need to do to confirm this?''** Jean asks causing Hange to chuckle nervously and start to scratch the back of her head nervously getting a suspicious look from Jean. ''To see if you have a human body I'd need to cut open your nape and pull you out, if I'm wrong this could possibly kill you.'' Hange says before 'laughing' nervously getting a flat look from Jean who could tell it was a fake laugh easily. **''If I don't do it I'll just be handed over to the military police anyways so I may as well.''** Jean says causing Hange to jump into the air in join and fist pump. ''I'll need you to tear off the armor around your nape for me.'' Hange says prompting Jean to hum and use her armored hand to pull off at the armored plates and snapping them off while Hange runs around Jean before using her gear to attach to Jean's nape and reach the weak spot in moments.

'' **You best be right Hange or I'll hunt you for the rest of your existence.''** Jean says to the woman who chuckles nervously. ''Ha-ha…I know.'' Hange says as she draws her flesh cutting blades from there holsters while reattaching the hook on either side of Jean's nape for better stability. ''I'm going to cut now!'' Hange warns Jean who hums again and nods prompting Hange to drive her blades into Jean's nape causing her eyes to widen feeling one blade go through something extremely painful. **''Fuuuuuuuuuuuu…''** Jean groans out painfully as the pain jolts through her body causing her to flinch and twitch several times. ''Oops…'' Hange says nervously while swallowing a looking at Jean who had turned her head and began to glare at Hange. ''S-sorry I didn't mean to stab…what I hit!'' Hange frantically apologizes to Jean who lets out a low growl before turning her head back around.

''Right stabbing directly down is a bad idea…'' Hange mutters aloud to herself while pulling out her blades causing Jean to get out a sigh feeling the pain subside. ''I'll just do a shallow titan kill cut and see if I can spot anything and slowly make my way forward.'' Hange says while looking at the back of Jean's head who nods. **''As long as it doesn't cause pain like that again It's fine.''** Jean says allowing Hange to continue. ''Right this is probably going to hurt.'' Hange says raising her blade before driving them down and cutting off a chunk of Jean's nape making her hiss in pain. ''Nothing so far I need to go deeper.'' Hange says getting a hum from Jean as a form of approval prompting Hange to cut off another chunk exposing the spine. ''Looks like I was wrong…sorry Jean but you're defiantly a titan.'' Hange says making Jean sigh. **''What if I'm not in the nape?''** Jean asks making Hange raise a brow. ''It's…a possibility but if that was the case we'd need to completely dissect you.'' Hange says making Jean frown at the possibility.

'' **I might have an idea of where I am.''** Jean says looking at Hange who'd made her way back to the ground. ''Where would that be?'' Hange asks curiously and raises a brow as Jean points to her heart. **''I believe I'm located within the heart.''** Jean explains to Hange who mauls if over in her mind for several seconds thinking of the possibility. ''It's worth a shot, even if you're not in the heart you won't be at risk like when we were cutting open the nape.'' Hange explains to Jean who nods lifting her unarmored arm and driving it into her chest, breaking through the bone with ease and letting out an uncomfortable groan of pain as she slithered her hand further in trying to grab at her heart. ''Maybe we should have done this in private…'' Hange says looking bac at the Garrison and Scouts of which most were ether vomiting their guts out or trying to hold it in.

'' **Cut open the heart when I pull it out.''** Jean says painfully as she wraps her hand around her large heart and pulling with all her strength pulling the heart out of her chest causing her body to instantly go limp and fall forwards and hitting the ground sending a shockwave through the ground and then dropping the heart on the ground. ''Well I think that answers the question…'' Hange says watching as Jean's titan body began to steam and decay. ''Oi Mike where did that heart land?!'' Hange shouts having been stuck on the side where she couldn't see the heart. ''It landed in front of her.'' Mike's voice replies getting a smirk from Hange who runs around Jean's decaying body to find the Garrison and scouts surrounding Jean's heart. ''Don't touch that thing unless you want 3rd degree burns.'' Hange says pulling a curious scouts hand away from touching the heart. ''Why isn't it evaporating...?'' Mike asks turning to Hange making her eyes widen as she inspects the heart to see nothing was happening to it.

''Everyone step back I'm going to open it!'' Hange shouts prompting the crowd of corpsmen to move away allowing Hange to pull a blade from her reserves and use it to slice open the heart and jump back as gallons of blood pore from the still active organ. ''Nasty…'' Mike mutters covering his sensitive nose due to the smell. ''Don't worry Mike it'll evaporate!'' Hange calls back with a goofy smile on her face. ''It better.'' Mike grumbles walking forwards and looking into the heart trying to spot anything. ''I can't see anything…'' Mike says looking from the heart to Hange who was peering in as well. ''Maybe she's deeper in?'' Hange wonders aloud cupping her chin in thought. ''Or she just isn-'' Mike attempts to speak but is interrupted as a hand bursts out of the heart stopping a few inches from Mike's face causing him to jump back. ''Well she's in there alright!'' Hange says in an excited voice as she grabs onto the arm and starts to pull at it.

''Give me a hand!'' Hange shouts through gritted teeth as she struggles to pull out Jean, so far she'd made no progress on her own, hearing the section commander asking for help a handful of scouts including Mike step forwards and begin to help Hange pull at the arm and start cheering as the arm begins to come out. ''Just a little more!'' Hange shouts as Jean is pulled from the organ and with a few more sicken sounds of flesh being torn open the group find themselves on the ground with Jean laying on top of Mike. ''Why the hell is she so heavy?!'' Mike asks no one in particular as he pushes Jean off him and onto her back on the ground exposing her face to the group. ''Why…are those lines running across her skin?'' Hange mutters to herself as she squats beside Jean and runs her finger over Jean's skin causing her eyes to widen. ''Her skins fake…'' Hange mutters with a confused look on her face as she ran her fingers over the fake skin again just to be sure.

''What's going on out here?!'' Hange freezes up hearing a less than pleased commander Dot Pixis shouting prompting her and the other soldiers to stand up and salute as he walked through the gap the crowd had made for him allowing him to see Jean's titan heart and Jean laying on the floor making his brow raise as he looks at Jean's decaying titan body. ''What happened here?'' Pixis asks locking his eyes onto Hange who swallows a lump in her throat. ''S-sir! We have successfully extracted Jean Miles D'Arc from her titan body!'' Hange says stiffly prompting Pixis to look down at Jean again with a look of surprise on his face. ''So she was human?'' Pixis mutters aloud before walking over to Jean and kneeling beside her and placing his fingers to her neck to get a pulse. ''Well she's alive at least, breathing as well, excellent work section commander.'' Pixis says looking up at Hange who blushes slightly at the praise but fights it back down and nods. ''Thank you sir.'' Hange says prompting Pixis to look down at Jean.

''We should get her inside before to many people see this.'' Pixis says before using his arms to scoop up Jean and lift her and make his way towards the medical tents set up by the Garrison followed by Hange and Mike. ''So what give you the hint she was a human inside a titan body?'' Pixis asks looking back at Hange. ''Well, I didn't think of it sir, it was the cadet called Armin who said it was a possibility, and during today's tests Jean mentioned she'd only been a titan a year giving me enough proof to conduct the experiment and it worked.'' Hange explains to Pixis who hums while nodding. ''Although you put one of the hopes of humanity at risk on a hunch you've given her a chance now against the MP's.'' Pixis says laying Jean onto a makeshift bed.

''Sir who are they sending to conduct the trial?'' Hange asks breaking the silence that had begun to linger in the air. ''It's only rumors but from what I've heard its commander and chief Darius Zackly.'' Pixis says causing Mike and Hange to look at one another with worried looks. ''The commander and chief sir? Why would he want to conduct the trial?'' Mike asks curiously making Pixis take his eyes off Jean. ''This is a matter that could ether be the future of humanity or destruction of it, if I was in Darius' position I'd do the same.'' Pixis explains to the two scouts. ''Where is commander Erwin?'' Pixis asks suddenly making Hange jump slightly. ''He's with Eren Yeager with Levi Ackerman conducting their investigation and left me and Mike in charge of Jean sir.'' Hange explains to Pixis who hums taking a seat beside Jean's bed and sighs.

''I have a bad feeling about the future, first Jean here appears as a twenty-five-meter titan and has the ability to climb over the wall and then Eren Yeager appears as a cadet who can turn into a fifteen-meter titan that has little control over himself.'' Pixis thinks aloud with a tired look on his face as he looks down at Jean. ''I doubt this is coincidence, two people with the ability to turn into titans appearing within days of one another, it can't just be coincidence that this happened.'' Mike says getting the attention of Pixis and Hange on him. ''Think about it for a second, a few days ago Jean was spotted inside the wall by a scout and then by several cadets and the instructor one of these cadets was Eren Yeager and then during the battle of Trost Eren Yeager turns into a titan, both Eren Yeager and Jean then proceed to fight against titans and help plug up the hole in Trost. I think it's possible that Jean and Eren Yeager are connected somehow.'' Mike explains to Hange and Pixis who both nod seeing where Mike was coming from.

''It's possible and Darius will most likely see it that way, it'll be hard to convince him to let Eren leave alive, it'll be even harder to let Jean live due to her lack of allegiance with the king.'' Pixis sighs out pinching the bridge of his nose. ''It may even be possible that Darius lets neither of them leave alive due to Jean here.'' Pixis adds on looking back down at Jean making his eyes widen seeing Jean's glowing Azure eyes looking back up at him. ''Ah so you're awake, you gave me a scare there.'' Pixis chuckles out getting a small smile from Jean as she sits up on the bed. ''So I was right that I was in my titan bodies heart.'' Jean says before yawning and stretching her limbs causing them to crack getting a pleased sigh from her. ''Jean mind if I ask something very quickly?'' Hange says her voice a tad bit timid making jean raise a brow. ''Sure go ahead…'' Jean says getting a nod from Hange. ''Why is your skin fake?'' Hange asks getting a sad smile from Jean.

''You have sharp eyes Hange.'' Jean sighs leaning her back against the wall before speaking again. ''My skin and a lot of my body needed replaced after I overloaded my body using my semblance, I overworked myself and it tore my body apart and when all was said and done I was a skinless torso and head with limbs that refused to work.'' Jean explains pulling her coat's sleeve up exposing her arm and holding it out to Hange to feel. ''Come on don't be shy.'' Jean teases making Hange huff out of her nose before running her fingers across the synthetic skin her face contorting into awe. ''It's not perfect as you can see the small seems from place to place, hell this arms completely metal along with my legs from the knee down.'' Jean says getting a raised brow from the group prompting her to lean forwards and roll up her trousers on the right leg showing and spinning the leg a full one hundred and eighty degrees making the groups eyes widen.

''Fascinating…'' Hange mutters grabbing the leg and looking it over with a critical eye getting Jean to chuckle at Hange's childish curiosity. ''a lot of my organs were replaced by synthetic ones as well, such as my right lung and kidney's being manmade.'' Jean explains further. ''You've been through a lot haven't you miss Arc?'' Pixis asks getting another sigh from Jean. ''I've been forced to do a lot of things I didn't want to, that's all I can say, if at my trial they ask me the same thing I'll tell them the truth then, telling lies in that environment won't get me anywhere.'' Jean explains to Pixis who nods respecting her decision. ''How could such things be made, limbs, organs, new skin? it all seems like fantasy!'' Hange thinks aloud still looking at Jean's leg with fascination in her eyes. ''Everything we don't understand could be considered fantasy.'' Mike chimes in only to be ignored by Hange making him huff through his nose. ''You do release now that Jean here is in a human form she'll need be shipped off to the inner wall like Eren Yeager to be put on trial as well.'' Mike says causing Hange and Pixis to frown looking at Jean sympathetically. ''It's fine, wouldn't be the first time I've been behind bars.'' Jean says waving it off with a bright smile on her face.

* * *

-=Day of the trial=-

* * *

''Prisoner wake up! Your escort will be arriving soon.'' Jean hears a voice waking her from her peaceful sleep causing her to let out a low groan as she sat up and glared at the soldiers while fixing her case of bed head. ''Thanks for the warning.'' Jean mutters tiredly while brushing her hair down with her fingers, careful not to get any hair caught in the exposed joints of the mechanical fingers. ''Oi pipsqueak get up.'' Jean says looking down at Eren who was still sleeping, the MP thought it'd be a good idea to throw the 'monsters' into a cell together and hoped that they'd just kill one another, in the end it was just Jean endlessly teasing Eren and then sleeping together and chatting to one another to pass the time and in one case Eren watched as Jean cursed out the guards for trying to silence them, let's just say that's the last they'd ever try that again. ''One second.'' Eren mutters still half asleep getting a flat look from Jean who grabs onto Eren's ear and pulls making his eyes snap open. ''Ow, Ow, Ow!'' Eren shouts getting up and grabbing into Jean's arm trying to pry her hand from his ear. ''I told you to get up.'' Jean says flatly letting go of Eren's ear prompting him to cup the ear while hissing in pain. ''You didn't need to be an asshole about it!'' Eren says angrily while glaring at Jean who just sticks her tongue out at him childishly.

''Oh don't be a baby about it, you're a soldier no a child.'' Jean says with an amused look on her face as Eren huffs and crosses his arms still angry with Jean. ''Well our trials soon, we'll know if we live or die within the hour.'' Jean says making Eren gulp nervously at the news. ''Don't get to worked up about it, it's just death.'' Jean jokes patting Eren's back unintentionally making the situation worse for the boy. ''J-just death…yeah…'' Eren says silently looking anywhere but Jean. ''I'm serious Eren, don't worry about it, the scouts'll get us out of here.'' Jean says her voice becoming serious causing Eren's eyes to widen for a moment. ''Yeah…you're right, the scouts have this.'' Eren says calming himself down.

''HI!'' Hange shouts slamming into the cells bars causing Jean and Eren to jump in fright. ''LIGHT GOD WOMAN!'' Jean shouts looking over at Hange who was chuckling at Jean's outburst. ''Hello to you as well Jean and you as well Eren, we'll have plenty of time to catch up in the future but right now I need to bring you to your trial.'' Hange says apologetically with two sets of huffs in her hands getting Jean to roll her eyes. ''No making me stand on one leg shit again, it was ridicules and painful.'' Jean says flatly getting up from the bed and grabbing the two sets of iron cuffs from Hange and tossing one set to Eren who clumsily catches them. ''Put 'em on.'' Jeans says as she starts to put on the cuffs prompting Eren to follow her lead. ''So what's the guy like who's conducting the trial?'' Jean asks looking back at Hange as the MP's open the gate. ''He's the commander in chief of the military, Darius Zackly.'' Hange says getting an annoyed hum from Jean knowing well that this was going to be a tough one while Eren looked on in confusion.

''Well let's go!'' Hange says grabbing onto Jean's cuffs and pulling her making the girl yelp in surprise at the sudden action. ''Come on kid.'' Mike says placing a hand on Eren's shoulder and leading him after Hange and Jean. ''Mike don't go sniffing the kid or I'll kick you in the nuts again!'' Jean calls back causing Mike to pause moving closer to Eren and move back winching slightly remembering when Jean had kicked him in his family jewels. ''Don't mind him Eren, he smells people to get to know them, has a really sharp sense of smell.'' Hange explains to the confused Eren Yeager who nods slowly while looking at Mike with a raised brow. ''that's…weird…'' Eren mutters aloud making Jean snort holding in a laugh as Mike's left eye twitches in annoyance. ''Oh dear, looks like I managed to pass all the time by talking, silly me! Sadly, this is where we part ways, just don't do anything irrational, stay quiet and let Erwin do the talking, we've put our trust in your two, best of luck.'' Hange says as they reach a door that Hange then pushes Jean and Eren through leaving them into the court house with dozens of people of different status watching.

Jean's eyes move up to the podium at the back of the building to see an elder man with grayed hair that was combed back, he had a full beard that was neatly shaven and wore a pair of spectacles over his eyes dull hazel eyes, he wore a simple white dress shirt with the two top buttons undone, his military coat was discarded to the side, to most he would be an elder man that held power but Jean could tell he was stronger than he looked.

''Move towards the center of the open area.'' Darius instructs leaving no room for any form of debate prompting Jean and Eren to move through the walkway into the open area. ''Both of you kneel in front of the two soldiers.'' Darius instructs prompting Jean and Eren to walk in front of the two soldiers and kneel prompting them to place down the metal objects over the chain links of their cuffs effectively restraining them. ''My name is Darius Zackly, current commander and chief of the military, meaning that my decision is final, today I decide if you live or die.'' Darius says bluntly to Jean and Eren causing the latter to gulp nervously while Jean simply looked up at him with a straight face. ''Now then with that out of the way you are Eren Yeager, currently a graduate of the 104th Cadet corp and Jean Miles D'Arc. Correct?'' Darius asks already knowing the answer. **''Yes sir.''** Jean and Eren say at the same time getting a brief nod from Darius.

''Good, Eren Yeager, you are a soldier and you are ready to give your life for the king and the people when called to, is that correct?'' Darius asks looking at a piece of paper in his hands before directing his gaze onto Eren. ''Yes…'' Eren replies nervously allowing Darius to continue. ''Jean Miles D'Arc, although you are not a listed soldier of any military corp you have engaged in military activates and thus fall under my jurisdiction, any objections?'' Darius asks focusing his gaze onto Jean. ''None sir.'' Jean replies getting another nod from Darius. ''Good, we shall proceed, as expected covering up the existence of both of you has proven pointless, and if a decision is not disclosed to the public soon we risk civil unrest and at worst a small scale civil war, thus today your trial is being held and depending on what regiment takes you in will determine your fate, the Military police or the scout regiment, we will start with the military police's case.'' Darius explains to the crowd watching before looking down at the military police branch present.

''Thank you, my name is Nile Duck, following a thorough examination of both subject Yeager and D'Arc's physiology they should be disposed of immediately, although both subject's titan abilities did play a large part in retaking Trost there mere existence is creating a swell of rebellious activity and for the greater good both should be named fallen soldiers of humanity.'' Nile explains calmly looking from his paper to Eren and Jean during his explanation, missing Jean letting out a very quiet laugh at Niles second name. ''UNACCEPTABLE! Those veil beings have defiled the sacred wall Rose! Given to humanity as a gift from god! They should be disposed of immediately!'' A man wearing what looked to be a priest uniform in Jean's mind shouts while pointing at Jean and Eren. ''Pastor Nick I will have to ask you to calm down.'' Darius says making Nick frown while casting his glare downwards.

''Now let us hear the scouts side of the argument.'' Darius says turning his gaze to Erwin who stood with a stone face. ''Yes sir, as the commander of the survey core I Erwin smith propose the following, let Eren and Jean join our ranks, reinstate Eren as a member of the survey corp and conscript Jean into the military, we will utilize their titan abilities to retake wall Maria, that is all.'' Erwin explains causing a wave of whispers of the crowd to sound. ''Hm? Is that it?'' Darius asks curiously prompting Erwin to nod. ''It is sir, with Jean and Eren's powers I'm confidant that we can retake wall Maria.'' Erwin says getting a hum from Darius. ''Quite bold, assuming you were given clearance where do you assume you can launch this operation from?'' Darius asks with a raised brow before looking at Pixis. ''Commander Pixis, the wall at Trost district is sealed correct?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Pixis. ''Indeed sir, I'm afraid those gates will never open again.'' Pixis says looking up at Darius with a straight face.

''We'll depart from Calaneth district to the east and make out way to Shinanshina, a new route can be established sir.'' Erwin explains to Darius who nods at the proposal. ''But that's ridicules! We'd be better of sealing off the gates! That's the only part of the wall the colossal titan can break, right? We'd be saving time, money and lives doing this! We should reinforce the blasted things and wash our hands of the entire afar!'' A man Jean assumed was a merchant chimes in prompting another to speak up. ''Shut your mouth merchant dog! With titans on our aside we can finally reclaim wall Maria!'' A scout argues getting the rooms attention on the merchant. ''We can't afford any more of these childish antics or more of your delusions of a happy ending!'' The merchant shouts back prompting Levi to speak up. ''Squealing louder won't help your case pig, while we bluster out defenses do you think the titans are going to stand idlily by and when you say can't afford do you mean anyone other than your fat merchant friends?'' Levi says getting a low whistle from Jean at the roast. ''Do you realize how many people struggle to get by every day on the little land we have left?'' Levi adds on getting the attention back onto the merchant.

''I'm simply saying sealing those gates is our only guaranteed protection! With those gates sealed off we never have to worry about another titan attack again!'' The merchant says getting Nick to speak up. ''Hold your tongue you vile bilateral heretic! Are you suggesting we, mere humans, meddle with wall rose?! A gift to us from god, the walls transcend human understanding! We cannot meddle in such matters!'' Nick shouts angrily getting a raised brow from Jean. ''A gift from god?'' Jean asks curiously getting the court's attention on her. ''That's funny, a god that instead of defeating human's greatest enemy decides to give us a wall with gates that can be destroyed? That's an odd gift, almost like your 'god' wanted it to happen aye?'' Jean says looking at Nick who's face becomes dark. ''Y-YOU DARE MOCK NOT ONLY THE WALLS BUT GOD THEMSELF?!'' Nick shouts in rage prompting Darius to hit his desk several times quieting the courthouse. ''Order! I ask that you keep religious matters out of the military court.'' Darius says harshly looking at Nick who lets out an angry huff but quiets down non-the less.

''Now then I have a question for you mister Yeager, as a soldier you have made a solemn pledge to answer humanities call, can you still serve using your titan abilities?'' Darius asks Eren. ''Yes! I will sir!'' Eren says with determination on his face. ''Oh? Is that so? But this report from the battle for Trost contradicts that statement.'' Darius says before lifting a sheet of paper and begins to read from it. ''After transforming it seems you made an attempt to crush and kill Mikasa Ackerman.'' Darius reads causing Eren to let out a short gasp and look over at Mikasa and Armin with a look of shock. ''Who is this Mikasa Ackerman?'' Darius asks prompting Mikasa to speak up. ''Me, that would be me sir.'' Mikasa says looking up at Darius who looks back down at her. ''Alright the, is it true that Eren Yeager assaulted and attempted to kill you while in titan form?'' Darius asks prompting Mikasa to look at Eren with a frown on her face. After a small pause Mikasa looks up at Darius. ''Yes…all of that's true…'' Mikasa says slowly causing the occupants of the courthouse to start whispering to one another.

''However, he saved my life twice before and in both situations he was in his titan form, first shortly after Trost had fallen, I was about to be killed by a titan and then Eren came, he stepped in and protected me, the second time he transformed into a titan to shield me and Armin from cannon fire, I plead that you take these instances into account sir.'' Mikasa says causing the occupants of the courthouse to quiet down. ''Objection!'' Nile says getting the attention of the courthouse on him. ''I believe that feelings have a large part to play in her testimony. Let it be known that Mikasa was orphaned at a young age and was taken in by the Yeager family, and once more out internal investigation into the situation discovered something truly shocking, at the tender age of nine Mikasa Ackerman and Eren Yeager stabbed and killed three kidnappers to death, although this was in self-defense one cannot help but question the violent nature of the act! Knowing all of this should we really invest money, man power and perhaps even the fate of human kind into Eren Yeager?!'' Nile explains to the court house getting surprised gasps and looks from the occupants.

''M-maybe she'd one too!'' The merchant from earlier says pointing at Misaka. ''Yeah! Dissect her too just to be safe!'' Another man chimes in getting Eren to speak up. ''HOLD ON A SECOND! MAYBE I'M A MONSTER THAT YOU WANT DEAD BUT LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS!'' Eren shouts angrily at the merchants only causing more uproar. ''QUIET!'' Eren shouts moving to get up causing his restraints to let out a deafening metallic clang silencing the courthouse. ''You're wrong…about it all…but your so intent on pushing selfish agendas you're blind to what's in front of you!'' Eren says trembling with anger. ''What do you mean?'' Neil asks with a look of shock on his face. ''Why does it even matter? none of you have even seen a titan so what the hell are you so afraid!? There's no sense in having power if you don't use it to fight! If you're to scared to fight for your lives fine! Let me do it instead! You…YOU'RE ALL COWARDS! Just shut up and put your fucking faith in me!'' Eren shouts angrily at the MP's and merchants leaving the room in a shocked silence.

''Take aim damn it!'' Nile says breaking out of his shocked state causing a brown-haired soldier to draw his musket up and cock it causing Eren's eyes to widen followed by Levi jumping over the stand and kicking Eren in the face knocking his tooth out followed by Levi giving a violent beat down on Eren while the people looked on in shock and fear. ''Now hold on Levi…'' Nile says pausing Levi's beating on Eren. ''What is it?'' Levi asks looking over at Neil with a slight amount of impatience in his tone. ''It's dangerous… what if he gets angry turns into a titan?'' Nile asks as Levi looks back down at Eren who'd stupidly looked back up at him causing Levi to kick him again. ''Don't be stupid. You guys just want to dissect him don't you?'' Levi asks flatly looking at the shocked MP with a handful of Eren's hair in his hand to hold him up. ''He won't kill you Levi but you can count on me caving your skull in.'' Jean says 'sweetly' causing Levi to look over at Jean with a raised brow while dropping Eren.

''What makes you think you could kill me?'' Levi asks walking in front of Jean with a curious look on his face. ''Unlike him I'm a trained soldier and in a one on one fight I'm positive I could have you on the floor before you take several steps.'' Jean says looking up at Levi with a grin on her face. ''Oh really? Like I was going to say when it comes down to it Eren here only needs some discipline and to be kept in line, I can easily kill him if needed but I doubt anyone else here could but you, you're an unknown, and unknowns are far more dangerous than Eren over there.'' Levi says looking from Eren to Jean with a dark look in his eyes. ''Sir, I have a new proposal.'' Erwin says getting the attention of the court house, besides Jean and Levi who were locked in a glaring contest, on him. ''Proceed.'' Darius says prompting Erwin to continue. ''There's still too much we don't know and no doubt his danger will be ever present and thus I suggest that Eren Yeager be placed under captain Levi's supervision and we'll conduct a recon mission outside of the wall.'' Erwin explains. ''And Yeager will be taking part in his mission I assume?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Erwin. ''Yes sir, and you can look upon the missions results yourself, if he successfully controls his ability Eren will have proven his value to mankind.'' Erwin adds.

''And Eren Yeager will be closely supervised and if he should fail to control his power?'' Darius asks looking to Levi for an answer. ''I could defiantly kill him if it comes to it, the only downside is there's no middle ground.'' Levi explains turning to the commander and chief breaking eye contact with Jean. ''So be it, Eren Yeager is to be placed under the supervision of the scout regiment.'' Darius says getting a sigh of relief from Mikasa and Armin. ''Now miss D'Arc you on the other hand are still not free.'' Darius says looking down at Jean who smirked up at him. ''Jean Miles D'Arc I have some questions to ask you, do you swear to answer these questions honestly?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Jean. ''Yes sir, I swear to answer all questions truthfully.'' Jean says getting a hum from Darius as he picks up several pieces of paper and reads them off.

''How old are you miss D'Arc?'' Darius asks looking up from the papers in his hands getting a raised brow from Jean. ''Thirty-four years old sir.'' Says getting an odd look from Darius. ''Is it true that you originated outside of the walls?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Jean. ''Yes sir, I originated from outside the walls.'' Jean answers truthfully getting some mummers from the crowd. ''Where did you come from? You may have been born outside the walls but you were not born a titan and from reports you have only had your titan powers for a year.'' Darius asks looking to another paper and to Jean. ''I was a former huntress of the kingdom of Atlas before it was destroyed sir.'' Jean says getting even Erwin to look at her in shock. ''Kingdom of Atlas?'' Darius asks suspiciously with his eyes narrowed. ''Yes sir, the kingdom of Atlas was a walled city similar to this one, it fell to the enemy of humanity ten years ago.'' Jean explains grimly.

''What are huntresses miss D'arc?'' Darius asks looking at Jean with his eyes still narrowed. ''We're an elite force of fighters trained to combat the enemy of humanity effectively, we are graded on out combat power from E to X sir.'' Jean explains causing Darius' look to turn to interest. ''What grade where you given Miss D'Arc?'' Darius asks curiously. ''I was graded as an X class hunter sir.'' Jean answers getting loud mummers from the crowd. ''I assume that is very powerful Miss D'arc?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Jean. ''A single X class hunter had the combat power to destroy over fifty present of Atlas' military power.'' Jean explains causing Darius' eyes to widen at the news. ''LIES! NO ONE COULD BE THAT STRONG!'' Nile shouts angrily getting Jean's attention on him. ''Are you sure about that? Do you want to see me do such a thing?'' Jean asks standing up causing her restraints to snap causing the armed MP's to ready their weapons. ''How did you…'' Nile says in shock taking a step back as Jean moved a foot forwards. ''Miss D'Arc I must ask you to stop in your advance.'' Darius says making Jean pause mid step.

''I apologize sir, I was out of line.'' Jean says turning to Darius who'd stood up and begun to put his coat back on. ''Good, now then I have made my decision.'' Darius says leaving the room in an uneasy silence. ''Miss D'Arc will be handed over to the scout regiment.'' Darius says getting a smirk from Erwin. ''However Jean Miles D'Arc falls directly under my command, all orders given to her outside of active combat situations must be approved by me.'' Darius adds on getting shocked looks from Nile, Pixis and Erwin. ''But sir…'' Erwin attempts to speak but is silenced by Darius raising a hand. ''As of this moment Jean Miles D'Arc you have hereby been conscripted into active military service, you will be placed within the ranks of the scout regiment but will fall under my command, do I make myself clear?'' Darius asks looking down at Jean who straightens up and Salutes. ''Yes sir.'' Jean says getting a nod from Darius who ignores the incorrect salute. ''You are all dismissed.'' Darius says prompting the occupants of the court room. ''Miss D'Arc come with me.'' Darius says prompting Jean to nod and follow after the commander in chief.

''Miss D'Arc is what you said in that room true?'' Darius asks turning to Jean who nods at the question. ''Just Jean sir and yes, X class hunters are extremely powerful but there was only three in active duty.'' Jean explains to Darius who frowns. ''Then how did Atlas fall with such powerful warriors defending it?'' Darius asks curiously getting a frown from Jean. ''A coup sir, the nobles managed to bribe the two active X class hunters to take part and when the dust settled only small fraction of the military was left and the walls had been breached leaving the city to fall due to its lack of defenses, sir.'' Jean explains morbidly remembering the day the coup had happened. ''I see so in the end the kingdom was destroyed by greed…'' Darius mutters scratching his beard with a frown on his face.

''I assume you know why I let the scout's take you then?'' Darius asks breaking the linger silence between the two. ''Yes sir, you knew that if I was handed over to the MP I would just escape and go on the run.'' Jean says getting a nod from Darius. ''Indeed and it would be a waste of such a valuable resource, as I said Jean you answer to me and only me and if the king calls you before him, you tell him half-truths.'' Darius says getting another nod from Jean. ''I understand sir, it's nothing new.'' Jean says getting a light chuckle from Darius.

''Sir seeing as I'm to answer to you I believe you should know about my current state of health.'' Jean says getting a raised brow from Darius. ''My body is eighty percent artificial, my right arm and leg and prosthetic replacements, my skin is a synthetic replacement after it was burned off during combat, my eyes are also artificial and much more.'' Jean explains to Darius who lets out a hum looking at Jean's face and hair very carefully and seeing that the material was defiantly not skin or hair. ''Impressive, a group of people with the ability to replace not only limbs but also a majority of someone's body is awe inspiring.'' Darius says as he begins to walk towards his cart. ''For now we'll have a uniform made up for you and you can explain more about yourself and the kingdom of Atlas to me in a more…secure location.'' Darius explains as he and Jean get into his cart that heads towards the military headquarters.


	4. Chapter 4

''So what did you want to talk about sir?'' Jean asks as she closes the door to Darius' office. ''Mostly about where you came from again'' Darius says walking to his desk and sitting down. ''Please, take a seat so we can talk.'' Darius says prompting Jean to nod with a quick' thank you' and taking a seat on the opposite side of the table so she faced Darius. ''Now then Jean I'd like to know more about you before we get into any serious discussions about your home.'' Darius says getting a hum from Jean as she shuffles through her memories. ''I was born in a farm in Atlas, just outside its walls giving us protection from the enemy of humanity, though we didn't need it since we had my father.'' Jean explains prompting Darius to speak. ''Who was your father? Was he a huntsman like you?'' Darius asks getting a nod from Jean. ''Yes sir he was, he was a A class hunter who married into the Arc family a few years after I was born my mother had retired as a S class hunter after suffering from an illness that paralyzed her from the waist down.'' Jean adds on getting Darius to nod and lean back into his chair.

''So what I've gathered so far is that you come from a family of these 'huntsmen', I'm guessing it's an 'Arc' thing?'' Darius asks getting another nod from Jean. ''Yes me and my seven sisters all became hunters ranging from B to S class and me being a X class hunter.'' Jean says getting Darius' eyes to widen for a moment at the mention of Jean having seven other sisters. ''My parents tried for a son, they'd hoped I'd be one as well but in the end, I was born a girl and then my mother could no longer have kids so one of us would need to get a man to agree to marry into the family and from where I come from its rare due to people taking pride in their names.'' Jean explains to Darius having seen his expression change at the mention of her sisters.

''You have quite the family, makes me envious I was born an only child left with only a mother to take care of me when my father walked out on us.'' Darius says getting a small frown from Jean. ''I'm sorry sir…'' Jean says getting a sigh from Darius. ''No need to apologize, it's not like you were the man who walked away on us.'' Darius says getting Jean and himself to chuckle at his dark attempt a joke. ''So Jean what was Atlas like?'' Darius asks getting another thoughtful hum from Jean. ''It was very technologically advanced compared to here, it was also ruled by a militaristic government leaving a grand general in charge of the country, though they were mostly for show as they left everything to a military council and only stepped in if something they didn't like happened, so realistically it was a dictatorship with a puppet government.'' Jean explains getting a raised brow from Darius at her explanation of Atlas' government. ''Very interesting reminds me of here…'' Darius mutters aloud while glancing out the window before turning back to Jean. ''Please tell me more of your home.'' Darius asks prompting Jean to go into depth about her home.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''What do you think of Jean, Eren?'' Eren turns his head to the side towards Hange having heard her speak and raises a brow at the question. ''What do I think of Jean…?'' Eren asks himself while looking off to the side in thought. ''I don't really know…She seems very calm and calculated…that's all I can really get from her…'' Eren says getting a sigh from Hange. ''Damn…Since you slept with her I thought you'd know a little more.'' Hange says causing Eren to go into a coughing fit and his face to turn red while Oluo comically spits out his drink in the background. ''He what?!'' Oluo exclaims only to be ignored by Hange who continues on asking questions about Jean. ''What about her arms? Did you notice anything odd about them? Her skin how it felt? How she smelt? Anything's useful!'' Hange asks repeatedly to Eren. ''Give the kid a break Hange, he looks like he'd about to pass out.'' Levi says looking at Eren's red face getting Hange to sigh and comply with Levi's orders.

''Hey kid.'' A male voice asks getting Eren to turn to his right to see Oluo direct his horse so he was moving alongside Eren. ''W-what?'' Eren says leaning back as Oluo leans towards him and begins to speak in a hushed tone. ''What can you tell me about that Jean girl who can turn into a titan?'' Oluo asks getting a confused look from Eren. ''Umm…what do you mean?'' Eren asks him get a huff from Oluo. ''Anything about her really, unlike you she seems dangerous, has even captain Levi checking over his shoulder every so often and I want to know everything about her in case she goes rouge.'' Oluo says causing Eren's eyes to widen for a moment. ''Well she's tall for a woman I think she's about 6 foot tall…blond hair blue eyes, she has high cheek bones and she looks really pretty and her eyes glow a lot though she has these creases in her skin that starts at her lips and makes its way around her face and up to her ears, her right arm and leg are made from metal and she has the ability to break iron cuffs with no effort so I'm guessing she's really strong…'' Eren explains and pauses mid-way through his explanation as Petra hits Oluo on the back of the head getting him to grunt in pain and rub the back of his head. ''Stop being so paranoid.'' Petra says getting another huff from Oluo who guides his horse away from the both of them while grumbling.

''Don't mind him, he's just paranoid about recent events, I'm sure everyone else is as well because of you and Jean having the ability to turn into titans.'' Petra explains to Eren who lets out a grunt while glancing back to Levi who was staring at him flatly prompting him to look ahead with a gulp causing Petra to giggle at Eren's actions. ''Don't mind Levi ether, he seems really cold on the outside but he cares a lot for his comrades.'' Petra says with a soothing smile calming Eren down slightly. ''I'd prefer not to peg but what is Jean like…?'' Petra asks after a few moments of awkward silence between them. ''Er…well she's kind and has a tendency to laugh a lot and even when things looked grim for me and Jean she wasn't worried so I guess she's brave? And when needed she becomes really serious…She seems like the ideal protector of humanity, no matter the situation she seems to be the type of person to charge into the problem head first.'' Eren explains getting a thoughtful hum from Petra. ''She really does seem amazing by the way you explain her to be.'' Petra mummers to herself while looking off to the side feeling slightly jealous. ''Hey Petra what was that about being paranoid?'' Oluo says flatly to Petra prompting her to lead her horse to Oluo's and start to argue with him getting a small chuckle and a smile from Eren at their humane behavior.

''What is this place?'' Eren asks aloud as they break through a tree line to find a castle like building that seemed like a mix of a chapel and a fort that was covered in moss. ''Damn place has gone to hell since the scouts abandoned it.'' Oluo says with a frown on his face stopping his argument from Petra. ''Sure has, I remember coming to this place filled with hope when it was in it's prime, shame that our hopes were dashed like that pair of pants you soiled on your first mission Oluo.'' Eld says causing the older man to let out an angry shout as the group laughs at his misfortune. ''Oh yeah I remember that! You ended up pissing yourself on your first mission.'' Gunther Schultz says through his laughter causing Oluo to let out a mix of a distressed groan and a shout. ''Well looks like this is a problem then…'' Levi says silencing the group as he moves his horse ahead of the group and looks at the fort. ''Looks like we'll have to clean this place up before the other scouts arrive.'' Levi adds on moving his horse towards the fort prompting the special operations squad to follow after him. ''Alright all of you I expect this place to be clean by the time the other scouts arrive so get to it.'' Levi says as they reach the walls of the old fort.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''Hm, I'll just wear my own coat.'' Jean mutters pulling off the coat given to her by the member of military police with the wings of freedom on the back, it's not that she didn't like the coat it's just that she liked her own one better plus she had dust woven into it and could use it as another weapon. ''Are you sure that's a good idea? They keep these uniforms as tight to the body as possible to stop people or titans grabbing ahold of them.'' Darius asks getting a shrug from Jean. ''It's fine sir, the coat I use has dust woven into it so I can use it as a weapon in combat anyways and I don't plan on getting grabbed any time soon.'' Jean says as she tosses the old coat to the side and puts her own one on over her new uniform that consisted of the standard uniform with a dress shirt with the top button undone and a gray waste coat over it. ''Well, given your history that isn't going to be a problem.'' Darius says to himself watching Jean put the duster coat on.

''Well this is where we part ways Jean, you'll be shipped off to join the scouts today, I've heard they've moved back into one of their old forts.'' Darius explains to Jean as he moves to his desk and opening one of the drawers. ''Hopefully I'll get an escort so I won't need to run around for hours on end trying to find them.'' Jean mutters aloud getting Darius to chuckle remembering the time Jean had be running around the inner walls trying to find the military command after leaving. ''No need to worry yourself about such things, some of the scouts were sent to escort you out to the fort, though it's less of a 'we'll lead the way and more 'We'll be making sure you don't do anything' type of escort.'' Darius says pulling a box out of the drawer and wiping the layer of dust from its wooden surface before opening it to show a military council badge. ''Here, so people know who they're dealing with when they come to face you.'' Darius says walking around his desk and attaching the badge to Jean's coat, before Jean would thank Darius she heard a knock on the door behind her prompting her to turn around to find Erwin and an unnamed scout standing at the door.

''Commander Erwin, I didn't expect you to be here so soon.'' Darius says prompting Erwin to salute along with the other scout. ''Commander and chief Darius, sir!'' Erwin says prompting Darius to wave a hand as he walked to his desk and took a seat. ''Well it looks like this is where we part ways Jean, the time spent has been quite enjoyable.'' Darius says from his seat to Jean who nods a small smile coming to her face. ''It has been enjoyable sir.'' Jean replies before walking out the door with Erwin and the scout leaving Darius alone in his room to look out his window with squinted eyes seeing the outline of two figures using maneuverability gear on a nearby rooftop. ''I suggest you watch your back Jean…'' Darius mutters despite being alone in the room.

''Your choice of clothes is rather unorthodox miss Arc.'' Erwin says as they walked through the halls of the military command. ''Way to break the ice, and you can call me Jean sir.'' Jean says to Erwin who smirks a little at Jean's response. ''Very well Jean, I'm sure you're aware as to why we're escorting you.'' Erwin says getting Jean to nod. ''I'm too dangerous to walk around alone.'' Jean replies prompting Erwin to nod. ''Yes, although Darius seems to trust you the king and his council do not and ordered you to be watched at all time by the MP's, I'm sure you've noticed them shadowing you ever since the trial?'' Erwin asks looking back at Jean who once more nods. ''I have, although they're good at hiding and acting discrete I'm just better than them.'' Jean says not hiding an ounce of cockiness from her voice while glancing to the left looking directly at an MP in a nearby clock tower. ''Hm, well as soon as you leave the inner wall you should feel relieved that you won't be watched by the MP's anymore.'' Erwin explains as he opens a door to a carriage allowing Jean to walk in first followed by himself while the scout soldier with them closes it and walks to the front of the cart leaving Jean and Erwin alone.

''So then Erwin what do you wanna know about me? I can see that you're curious about me.'' Jean says her serious attitude vanishing a sly grin coming to her face as she lazily lays back in her seat causing Erwin to raise a brow at Jean's mood change. ''I am indeed curious about you; I'm sure Darius has been as well.'' Erwin admits brushing off Jean's attitude. ''He was, had me explain a lot about my past and home but he never really brought up how I became a titan.'' Jean says to Erwin who lets out a hum causing Jean to raise a brow. ''You know something, don't you?'' Jean asks getting Erwin to nod. ''Yes, the reason Darius isn't interested in how you became a titan is because he doesn't care about such things, when it comes down it to Darius is willing to put his own safety and well-being above humanities, unless he felt he was in danger he'd bring it up and try to use it to save himself.'' Erwin explains to Jean who lets out a ''Ooooh.'' At Erwin's explanation of Darius. ''He has that right I guess, everyone does, I'm sure you feel the same way Erwin, I once did before I became a X class hunter.'' Jean replies to Erwin making him smile sadly looking out his window. ''I do.'' Erwin admits sadly the deaths of his own soldiers coming to mind.

''Oi you're spacing out on me eyebrows.'' Jean says breaking Erwin from his thoughts. ''Eyebrows…?'' Erwin asks looking at Jean with a raised brow who smirks at the man's confusion. ''Wait so no-ones called you that?'' Jean asks curiously causing Erwin to shake his head making Jean burst into laughter at the man. ''WHAT?! HOW HAS NO-ONE CRACKED A JOKE ABOUT YOUR RIDICULOUS EYEBROWS?!'' Jean shouts loudly through her laughter causing Erwin's right eye to twitch in annoyance. ''Oh cheer up old man! It's just a joke don't go all SJW on me!'' Jean says patting Erwin's shoulder, finally getting her laughter under control. ''SJW?'' Erwin asks getting Jean to shrug. ''Oh don't mind that, they're just a group of people who're easily offended for no reason.'' Jean says waving a hand dismissively on the subject. ''So where are we going anyways Erwin? all I know is that I'll be sent to some fort in the outer wall with Eren.'' Jean says returning to her serious mood.

''We'll be heading to the military cadet selection, the selection process allows them to choose whether to join the garrison, scouts or for the top tens the MP.'' Erwin explains to Jean who nods. ''I'm guessing most of them are joining the garrison, especially after what happened recently with the battle for the Trost district.'' Jean says getting Erwin to nod. ''I fear that with the recent attack the number of cadets to join the scouts will drop once more…'' Erwin mutters with fear lacing his voice getting Jean to raise a brow. ''The first drop…was it because of the other wall being breached?'' Jean asks prompting Erwin to nod. ''After the outer most wall fell the number of scouts dropped after the king's council forced over twenty percent of the population that had fled into the walls back out to fight titans in an attempt to reclaim the land, as predicted it failed with everyone on the expedition dying, it discouraged a lot of potential scouts from joining, that year only three men joined our ranked…'' Erwin explains morbidly to Jean who frowns looking out the carriage window to the castle where the king resided. ''Darius did make a few comments about being displeased about the current leadership of the people within the walls and there recent 'decisions'.'' Jean says watching the castle slowly creep away from them. ''Hey Erwin can we stop in at the military hospital? I need to visit someone.'' Jean says turning back to Erwin who nods seeing no problem. ''I don't see a problem…'' Erwin says before tapping the back of the carriage getting the drivers attention and instruct him to head towards the military hospital.

''MAAAARRRCCCCCOOOOO!'' Jean drawls out loudly as she kicks the wooden door in front of her open causing the boy inside to jump on his bed in fright. ''J-jean!? W-why're you here?'' Marco says nervously seeing Jean in the doorway with a grin on her face. ''You're meant to say polo.'' Jean says walking into the room allowing Erwin to walk in after her causing Marco to stiffen up and a look of shock to come to his face. ''C-commander Erwin sir!'' Marco says nervously seeing the commander of the scout's core. ''At ease soldier, here we're just civilians here for a chat young man.'' Erwin says leaning against the wall beside the door as Jean took a seat near Marco's bed. ''So how you feeling? Your leg feeling okay?'' Jean asks with concern in her voice as she looks down at Marco's leg to see it was mangled badly, even missing a chunk of his foot. ''Well…the doctor said I'd never be able to walk properly again, so I can't become a soldier which sucks, but because of my duties during the battle of Trost the government are giving me free housing and money in the Trost district when it's rebuilt.'' Marco explains a sad smile on his face while looking down at his damaged leg. ''Don't look so down! Sure you can't become a soldier but at least your set up for life.'' Jean says placing a hand on Marco's shoulder who only frowns. ''But I don't want any of that…I wanted to be a soldier! An MP willing to give his life for the king at any moment but now…now I'm just a civilian with a mangled leg…'' Marco explains his desire morbidly to Jean who removes her hand from Marco's shoulder and leans back into her chair with a sigh.

''Marco…I have an offer for you.'' Jean says causing Marco to look up from his leg to Jean. ''What do you mean offer?'' Marco asks curiously getting a small smile from Jean. ''I can give you your leg back.'' Jean says causing Marco and Erwin's eyes to widen in shock at the news. ''Y-you can?'' Marco asks with desperation in his voice as Jean nods once more. ''It'll take time to build but I could hook you up with one of these.'' Jean explains taking her boot off and lifting her leg for Marco to see the metal limb. ''How…what that's…'' Marco attempts to form a sentence looking at Jean's 'leg' in shock. ''It's a prosthetic I threw together after I lost my leg and arm a while ago. I can get you one bui8lt but it'll take a while seeing as I don't have a lot of the equipment to put it together.'' Jean explains putting her leg back down along with putting her boot on before snapping her fingers prompting the scout that was with them to come in carrying a bag and placing it at Jean's side before leaving, leaving Erwin and Marco in confusion.

''What's in the bag Jean?'' Erwin asks prompting a large smile to come to Jean's face as she stands up and opens the bag. ''I'm glad you asked!'' Jean says happily pulling out a simple replacement leg and placing it onto Marco's bed prompting him to pick it up and look it over in awe. ''It's not like mine, it won't work so think of it like a peg leg but really good at peg legging, it will allow you to walk against until I've gotten one like mine made for you.'' Jean explains to Marco who drops the fake leg onto the bed and lunges onto Jean embracing her into a hug with tears in his eyes. ''T-thank you!'' Marco sobs out as Jean pats his back. ''Don't get all teary eyed on me Marco! I still have something to explain about the leg.'' Jean says pushing Marco off her allowing him to sit back onto the bed and wait for jean to explain more about his new leg. ''I need to put off your leg from the knee down.'' Jean says getting straight to the point causing Erwin's eyes to widen slightly. ''Are you sure that's a good idea Jean? Not many people survive the removal of limbs because of blood lose and infection.'' Erwin says to Jean who only ignores him. ''It's a small price to pay to be able to walk again…I'll do it!'' Marco says causing a grin to come to Jean's face.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''I still can't believe you did that…'' Erwin says as he leads Jean towards the military selection, it had been two days since they visited Marco about getting him a new leg and just as Jean had promised she had the new basic prosthetic leg on Marco after telling Erwin to keep everyone out and in the span of twenty minutes she was done and left the unconscious Marco on the bed with only a small note beside his bed. ''I know I'm a god, praise me mere mortal.'' Jean gloats jokingly causing Erwin to chuckle while shaking his head and Jeans banter. ''Your homes technology is quite impressive, we ourselves do have prosthetic limbs but they're no-where near as good as the one you gave the boy.'' Erwin says to Jean who shrugs. ''Well he won't have it for long, I should have a basic prosthetic like mine done for him in a month or two using my spare time to have it constructed and he should feel as good as new, hell he could even join the MP!'' Jean explains to Erwin who nods knowing it was the truth if Jean's prosthetics were anything to go by. ''So what do you plan to do if not many scouts join from the cadets?'' Jean asks getting a shrug from Erwin. ''We'll have to make due with what we get sadly, although it'll be bad we've dealt with worse.'' Erwin says turning his head back to Jean as they walked. ''Well you got me! So no need to worry commander!'' Jean says causing Erwin to huff turning his back ahead of him as he walked through a door and out into a courtyard filled with cadets chatting with one another.

''Damn that's a lot of cadets…'' Jean says looking at the hundred or so cadets chatting with each other. ''There should have been more but the attack on Trost cut their numbers down to half of what it was sadly.'' Erwin explains to Jean as he heads towards a stage with a banner with the wings of freedom on it. ''So you'll be giving a speech?'' Jean asks curiously looking between Erwin and the stage prompting the man to nod. ''Indeed, the commander of the Military police, garrison and military police all have ones just like this, they give a speech about joining there corp and those who wish to join stay behind.'' Erwin explains to Jean who lets out a hum as she looked at the many scouts trying to spot a few familiar faces. ''Well I'll leave you to it commander, I'll be doing…stuff?'' Jean asks herself breaking away from the commander who nods and continues to walk towards the podium.

''Wonder is Pixis is here?'' Jean asks aloud as she starts to walk around the open area to spot the garrison's podium. ''There it is.'' Jean says posting a banner with the familiar roses and heads towards it, pushing past cadets and soldiers on her way ignoring them shouting after her to watch it. ''Pixis!'' Jean shouts getting the attention of the commander who looks over at her in confusion for a moment before his eyes widen in recognition. ''Jean! I didn't expect you to be here!'' Pixis says handing a note pad to the garrison captain in front of him before walking over to Jean. ''Well Erwin came and took me out of Darius's hands to help the scouts with their next mission.'' Jean explains to Pixis who nods. ''Come take a seat, my old bones can't stand standing all the time.'' Pixis says with a chuckle as he leads Jean around the stage before taking a seat on a folding chair along with Jean. ''So how've things been inside the walls? I hope the military police have been treating you well.'' Pixis says to Jean who shrugs. ''If by stalking you mean treating well then sure they've been nice hosts.'' Jean says getting a light laugh from Pixis.

''Yes well that is nice for the military police, when it comes to threats they tend to shoot first and ask questions later.'' Pixis explains to Jean who smirks a memory of yang flashing into her mind. ''Don't worry I'm used to it, plus Darius was a rather nice host so it evened it out for me.'' Jean says waving a hand dismissively at the military polices actions. ''You're lucky Darius took you in like he had, if he simply left you to the scouts you'd be open game for the king's council but they fear Darius and if they took you from him of all people he'd probably gather the scouts and garrison and march right into the capitol and take you back by force.'' Pixis explains to Jean who lets out a whistle imagining such a thing happening. ''Well don't I feel special.'' Jean jokes getting alight hum from Pixis. ''Well I'd love to chat for a little longer but I'm going to be needed to 'convince' to bulk of soldiers who didn't join the scouts soon.'' Pixis says emphasizing convince knowing well even if he talked shit to them they'd still join the garrison. ''Well it has been nice talking but I'm going to need to go back to Erwin before he sends a squad looking for me, it's been good talking with you Pixis.'' Jean says standing up along with Pixis and shaking his hand before heading off to the scout's stage to meet up with Erwin.

''Well that's quite the crowd…'' Jean says looking at the crowd gathered in front of the stage with nervous looks on their faces while Erwin stood in silence looking down at them. ''Is he gonna talk…or something?'' Jean asks herself looking at Erwin glare at the cadets in silence giving the air around him a tense feeling to the point you could touch it. ''I'll just wait it out…'' Jean mutters taking a seat on the dirt and crossing her legs while looking up at Erwin flatly waiting for him to speak. And so he did, giving a small speech about trying to convince them to join the survey corp before going into into detail about a plan to retake wall Maria and find the truth of the titans to the cadets. ''Well isn't he ballsy giving out that kind of information publicly.'' Jean says watching as Erwin explains the plan to take back wall Maria to the cadets before going into a morbid explanation of what the scouts would be like and how they lost sixty percent of their numbers ins four years during expeditions leaving Jean to stare at him flatly wondering if Erwin wanted ANYONE to him.

''Well that's surprising…'' Jean says aloud prompting those who'd remained to turn to her in surprise as she stood up. ''With a speech like that I'm surprised you stayed, well besides Armin and Mikasa here but the rest of you? Got balls of brass justice that's for sure.'' Jean says looking from the cadets up to Erwin who looks down at her with a slight smirk. ''Any who welcome to scouts or the survey core as it's officially named, kids! You'll love it outside the walls, lots of plant life, open fields to look at but the titans can be annoying but as long as you keep out of their grasp you'll be fine.'' Jean says to the cadets to reassure them slightly. ''But don't mind him up there, he's just all morbid and shit because he doesn't want anyone to join who'll run away at the first site of a titan so well done to you lot.'' Jean adds on looking back at the cadets. ''Though I'd like to speak to a few of you personally if you kids don't mind, it's about the battle of Trost so I'll grab you when I have time.'' Jean says walking into the group of remaining cadets and grabbing the one she'd dubbed 'horse face' by his uniform and dragging him from the group and out of earshot.

''You're Marco's friend, right?'' Jean asks causing 'horse face' to frown sadly. ''Yeah I was…why?'' 'Horse face' says sadly looking at Jean questionably. ''Well he's not dead for one so stop saying was.'' Jean says causing 'Horse face's' eyes to widen as he grabs Jean's Uniform pulling her close to his face. ''Don't joke about with me! I saw him for god sake! I saw him get grabbed by that titan and it ate him!'' 'Horse face' says angrily to Jean who only stares at him flatly. ''Well he told me to give this to you.'' Jean says pushing 'Horse faces's' hands off her and puts her hand into one of her coats pockets before taking out a letter and handing it to 'horse face'. ''Here you go John, that's your new name by the way since my names Jean and I'm not calling you Jean.'' Jean explains as she hands over the letter to 'John' who opens it and begins to read the contents, the further he got down the page Jean noticed tears starts to form in 'John's' eyes and simply walked away leaving him to read the letter alone missing the silence ''Thank you.'' From him.

''Erwin I need to talk to you a minute!'' Jean shouts walking around the 'stage' prompting Erwin to nod and walk off leaving it to Mike to speak to the new recruits. ''What do you need to talk about Jean?'' Erwin asks meeting Jean at the back of the stage. ''I want to talk about the maneuverability gear.'' Jean says prompting Erwin to nod knowing where this was going. ''I'm guessing it's about your training with the gear?'' Erwin asks getting Jean to shake her head. ''I won't need the gear.'' Jean says getting a confused look from Erwin prompting her to elaborate. ''I mean I won't need it because it would just hinder me, my natural abilities already give me the speeded needed along with my cybernetics I'm strong and fast, faster than I would be using the gear.'' Jean explains to Erwin who lets out a hum in thought thinking of an argument. ''How do you plan on getting to high ground? And to get around titans? We use the gear to move around titans to their nape.'' Erwin asks getting a huff from Jean. ''I can also jump high, Erwin and I can use my titan form if I do find myself in a bad spot, as for getting around titan's I'll just use my speed.'' Jean explains to Erwin who lets out a sigh giving up on trying to convince Jean to use the gear. ''Alright if you don't wish to use the gear so be it.'' Erwin says to Jean who gives him a thumb up with a goofy grin on her face.

* * *

-=POV Swap=-

* * *

''Damn this place looks like it's been abandoned for years…'' Jean says looking at the fort ahead of them. ''That's because it has been, it was the old scout's headquarters but it was abandoned after wall Maria fell and we use it as a supply depo in worst case scenario situations.'' Erwin explains to Jean as he leads the group of new scouts to the fort. ''Hm, well hopefully the special operations squad took care of the place for us.'' Jean says looking at the horses in the stable of the entrance to the fort. ''Trust me, they'll have it cleaned, Levi has this thing for everything being clean so there's no need to worry about that.'' Erwin explains as he leads his horse through the entrance. ''Hm, the more I hear about Levi the more he sounds like the perfect asshole.'' Jean says flatly as she and the others follow behind Erwin into the fort. ''Damn this place looks a lot bigger on the inside!'' Jean says as they enter the 'forts' court yard.

''Erwin I'm breaking off here, I'll go find the special operations squad.'' Jean says hopping off her horse and walking away leaving it to someone else. ''Hey you.'' Jean says looking down getting the attention of Oluo who'd been using a cloth to clean blood from his legs. ''Hm? Who the hell are you?'' Oluo asks not recognizing Jean. ''I'm looking for the special operations squad? Know where they are?'' Jean asks getting a huff from Oluo. ''Why should I tell you? You haven't even answered me question yet.'' Oluo says flatly as he stands up from his sitting position on a curb causing Jean to smirk as she was taller than the man who himself scowled not expecting Jean to be 5'10. ''You haven't answered MY question yet.'' Jean says to Oluo who squints his eyes at Jean lean a tad bit closer while glaring at her. ''And who're you to come in here and tell me what to do huh?'' Oluo says angrily getting Jean to smile and point at the small badge Darius had given her.

''Oh…'' Oluo says looking up from Jean's badge up to her face. ''Well…I'll just lead you to the rest of the special operation squad then…'' Oluo says turning around and lead Jean to the special operation squad. ''So…you won't tell anyone about this…will you?'' Oluo says nervously turning his head back to Jean who shakes her head getting him to sigh in relief. ''just in case, sorry about that back there, I'm not aloud anyone to see Eren besides yourself and I didn't know it was you.'' Oluo explains why he'd been a dick to Jean a minute beforehand. ''it's fine, I'd have probably done the same as you.'' Jean says waving it off like nothing as they turn a corner to see the special operation squad talking with one another and Hange. ''JEAN!'' Hange shouts happily noticing her and running towards her and leaping into the air. ''Hi.'' Jean says stepping to the side causing Hange to miss her completely and stumble into a fall causing Jean to chuckle at Hange who picked herself up from the ground. ''So why is there a titan here…?'' Jean asks turning to the tied down three-meter titan looking directly at her with a frown on its face. ''He's called Bonnie! He's one of the titans we captured from Trost. We used to have three but two of the got killed.'' Hange explains walking to Jean's side as they looked at the titan.

 **''M** **...** **Momma…''** The titan says causing those in earshot's eyes to widen in shock as the titan speaks to Jean.


End file.
